Rencontre nostalgique
by tari12
Summary: Edward la bouscule, Bella le voit et repense à leur première et seule nuit ensemble qui a eu des conséquences dramatiques. Leur histoire peut reprendre où elle s'était arrêtée. All Humain. B
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma première OS.**

**Disclamer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**On se retrouve en bas,**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Musique : 9 Crimes-Damien Rice (lien sur mon profil)**

Je marchais dans la rue, tapant un texto à Angela quand on me rentra dedans. Je relevais la tête, prête à m'excuser mais _son_ visage me fit perdre la parole.

Je n'avais jamais pensé _le_ revoir, surtout pas maintenant que je _l_'avais oublié. _Il_ m'avait longuement hantée mais j'avais réussi à _le_ faire disparaître de ma vie, et maintenant _il_ revenait, inconscient du mal qu'_il_ m'avait causé et des changements qu'_il_ avait entraînés.

_Il_ avait toujours été le tombeur de ces dames, en tout cas au lycée où toutes les filles _lui_ courraient après et _il_ ne se privait pas de leur donner ce qu'elle souhaitait et de se faire plaisir par la même occasion.

Je ne _lui_ avais pas couru après, j'avais juste succombé à _son_ charme comme tout le monde et j'avais malheureusement fait parti de _son_ tableau.

Sur le coup, ça avait été la meilleure chose de toute ma vie : _il_ m'avait invité au bal, je m'étais faite belle, _il_ avait mis un costume, _il_ m'y avait emmené dans _sa_ Volvo rutilante et on avait fini dans _sa_ chambre.

_Il_ avait été doux, patient et compréhensif quant à ma non expérience dans ce domaine. _Il_ avait délicatement enlevé ma robe qui glissait sur mes bras nus puis _il_ m'avait allongé sur _son_ lit avant de se déshabiller _lui_-même.

_Il_ avait parcouru tout mon corps de milliers de baisers en caressant doucement mes hanches, remontant de plus en plus vers ma poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ la touche et la caresse aussi, à travers le tissu. _Il_ avait ensuite enlevé mon soutien gorge et contemplé mes seins tendus vers _lui_ alors _il_ les avait embrassés, léchés, malmenés, tout ça sous mes gémissements de plus en plus expressifs. _Sa_ bouche avait entrepris une descente vertigineuse vers le seul vêtement qu'il me restait et qu'_il_ avait doucement enlevé, le roulant le long de mes jambes.

_Sa_ tête était remontée et s'était dangereusement approché de ma partie intime qu'_il_ avait effleurée de _son_ souffle puis de _ses_ doigts pour finir par _ses_ douces lèvres qui s'étaient entrouverte pour laisser place à _sa _langue, humide, léchant ma propre humidité qu'_il_ créait.

Je n'avais jamais pensé sentir autant de choses, éprouver autant de sentiments pour une même personne, et pourtant, _il_ l'avait fait.

Quand _il_ eut fini de me martyriser par _ses_ simples caresses, _sa_ tignasse cuivrée était remontée vers moi et j'y avais glissé mes mains pour _le_ rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ m'embrasse, vraiment, et que nos langues dansent ensemble un tango endiablé. J'avais senti _son_ érection plus qu'importante sur mon sexe et avais créé une friction pour _l_'entendre grogner de plaisir.

_Il_ avait tendu son bras vers la table de chevet et en avait sortit un préservatif qu'_il_ avait installé sur son pénis. _Il_ m'avait ensuite pénétré, lentement, très lentement, me laissant le temps de m'habituer mais la douleur avait été trop forte et une larme s'était échappée de mes cils, glissant sur ma joue jusqu'à ce que _son_ doigt la recueille pour la porter à _sa_ bouche. _Il_ m'avait murmuré des mots réconfortants et quand je me sentis mieux, je _l_'avais embrassé et _il_ avait commencé à se mouver en moi.

Après la douleur, était venu le désir et il grandissait à chaque mouvement, s'amplifiant et me faisant pousser de petits cris. _Lui_, _il_ m'embrassait et je _le_ sentais sourire sur ma peau.

Quand l'orgasme me frappa, je ne retins aucuns cris, aucuns gémissements et mes parois se resserrèrent sur _son_ membre, _le_ faisant grogner, _le_ faisant monter au 7e ciel.

_Il_ se laissa ensuite tombé à mes côtés, le souffle, aussi court que le mien, chatouillant mon cou. Je _le_ regardais, _il_ me regardait.

A ce moment, je m'étais sentie entière, aimée et heureuse. Étais-ce les hormones ? Certainement car quand j'y repense, je me trouve idiote.

Mais maintenant que je me retrouve devant _lui_, devant _ses_ émeraudes et _ses_ cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés, je suis en colère contre moi-même car si j'avais été plus sage, prévoyante et intelligente, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, je n'aurais pas du quitter le lycée, déménager et me créer une nouvelle vie loin de Forks.

J'aurais du _le_ laisser à toutes ces midinettes amourachées d'un imbécile, j'aurais du rester loin de tout ça, concentré sur mes cours pour oublier la possibilité du rêve d'une aventure avec _lui_. Mais j'étais jeune et inconsciente, inconsciente des conséquences et des possibles risques qui étaient finalement, devenus réalité.

Et voir _sa_ chemise blanche laissant deviner _ses_ abdos me refaisait penser à _sa_ douceur : même au petit matin, quand je m'étais réveillée dans le creux de _ses_ bras, _il_ avait été gentil et attentionné. Et j'avais profité de ses derniers instants avec _lui_, sachant pertinemment bien que le lendemain, je ne serais rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle cruche à _son_ compteur.

Et lundi matin, j'étais arrivé honteuse mais j'avais été la fille qu'_il_ avait emmené au bal et ça, c'était un plus, et mercredi matin, une autre fille était arrivée, victorieuse de sa nuit passée et espérant une quelconque suite.

Alors j'étais peut-être une idiote, mais elles l'étaient bien plus en imaginant qu'il se passerait quelque chose après.

Mais peu de temps après, tout avait changé et maintenant, _il_ osait se repointer devant moi. Alors c'était très certainement une coïncidence mais _il_ n'avait pas le droit. Je _l_'avais fui et _lui_, _il_ arrivait comme une fleur, me bousculant, bousculant mes idées et mes pensées.

_Il_ était toujours devant moi, me regardant, m'observant, attendant certainement une excuse mais _il_ ne l'aurait pas, non, je n'étais pas prête à _lui_ donner, tant que _lui_ ne l'aurait pas fait. _Il_ avait changé ma vie sans s'en excuser alors je ne le ferais pas parce que je _l_'avais bousculé dans la rue.

La seule chose que je pus faire, c'est de _le_ gifler et j'y mis toute ma force avant de reprendre ma route.

Mon portable vibra et je vis sur l'afficheur ma petite bouille préférée avec ses boucles cuivrées.

- Maman ! S'exclama-t-elle quand je décrochais.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

C'est la première fois que je fais ça alors j'attends vos réactions.

Bisous, T.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Comme beaucoup me l'ont demandé et que j'ai eu de l'inspiration,**

**je vous ai écrit le deuxième chapitre et je compte faire une suite.**

**Je ne promet rien quant à la régularité de mes publications**

**(n'ayant pas de chapitres d'avance)**

**mais je vais essayer de tenir à une semaine d'écart entre deux chapitres.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis des gentils commentaires et m'ont poussé à faire une suite.**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis des alertes.**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'étais arrivé avec un peu de retard au travail après une conversation très intéressante avec ma fille sur l'histoire de ses poupées. J'avais rapidement salué mes patrons avant de me rendre à mon poste.

J'étais secrétaire pour deux avocats : Jasper Withlock et Emmett McCarthy. Ils étaient tous les deux très gentils, comprenant mon problème de jeune maman, surtout au niveau financier. On avait rapidement lié une amitié assez forte et on se faisait souvent des soirées ensemble, soirées pendant lesquelles je confiais ma fille à Angela.

Ces quatre personnes étaient les plus importantes dans ma vie : mes seuls amis, ma seule famille, mon père m'ayant rejeté quand je lui avais annoncé ma grossesse et que je ne voulais pas avorter, assimilant cela à un meurtre. J'étais alors partie loin, très loin, de Forks et de ses mauvais souvenirs pour m'installer à New York et trouver ce job de secrétaire. Mais avant de trouver ce dernier, j'avais travaillé dans un Starbuck et y avais rencontré Angela.

Elle était devenue ma meilleure amie et son côté réservé calmait mes ardeurs même si c'était plutôt Jasper qui, par une obscure raison, arrivait toujours à me calmer, dans n'importe quelle situation.

Emmett était tout le contraire : il rigolait tout le temps et m'entraînait dans sa bonne humeur permanente. Il mangeait aussi beaucoup et m'obligeait souvent à descendre à la supérette du coin pour lui acheter des gâteaux. À côté de ça, il restait très sérieux pour les affaires.

Après avoir trié le courrier et envoyer les mails à qui de droit, je commençais à m'occuper de la paperasse. Mais je fus interrompue par la sonnette habituelle de l'ascenseur, annonçant son arrêt à notre étage. Je relevais la tête, prête à accueillir un client ou un coursier mais fus, encore, stoppée.

J'aurais pu fantasmer sur l'Apollon qui venait d'arriver s'il n'avait pas des cheveux cuivrés et ne s'appelait pas Edward Cullen, alias l'homme qui a changé ma vie.

Je restais silencieuse et me demandais comment je devais me comporter après l'avoir giflé un peu plus tôt, surtout qu'il n'avais pas du en comprendre la raison et me prendre pour une folle.

Il me regardait aussi et, comme tout à l'heure, m'observait. Il devait se demander s'il valait mieux appeler les flics ou l'asile.

Alors que je me préparais mentalement à lui déclamer l'annonce de bienvenue habituelle, Jasper sortit de son bureau et le rejoignit en quelques pas, bientôt suivi par Emmett.

- Edward ! S'exclamèrent-ils. Contents de te voir !

- Tu es bien installé ? Questionna Jasper.

- Très bien, merci.

Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, à part quelques secondes pour accueillir les embrassades des avocats.

- Edward, je te présente Bella, c'est notre secrétaire. Bella, voici Edward, c'est le nouvel associé, nous présenta Emmett.

Je m'étouffais à ces paroles. C'était donc lui l'ami de Jasper et Emmett qui allait s'intégrer au cabinet et dont on me parlait depuis quelques temps déjà sans me donner son nom ? C'était lui qui m'avait fait courir dans tous les magasins de déco pour refaire son bureau ? Alors qu'il était le père de ma fille sans connaître la moindre parcelle de son existence et que j'avais giflé plus tôt dans la matinée ?

Je crois que Bella-la-malchanceuse fait son grand retour.

Je me retenais de le gifler pour la deuxième fois de la journée et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance en buvant une longue gorgée de mon café.

- Ça va Bella ? S'inquiéta Emmett.

- Oui … euh … je suis … enchanté de vous rencontrer, mentis-je. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Moi de même, me répondit ce salaud.

Ça faisait longtemps que je le considérais comme ça, surtout après qu'on ait couché ensemble, et je me demandais comment est-ce que j'avais fini dans son lit. Mais le passé est le passé et maintenant j'ai d'autres problèmes plus importants : je vais devoir travailler avec lui ! Alors je devrais peut-être donner ma démission mais j'ai une fille à nourrir et je ne peux pas abandonner ma seule source de revenus sur un coup de tête. Alors je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à faire avec, en espérant lui parler le moins possible et qu'il ne soit pas un patron tyrannique.

Il me tendit sa main et j'y réfléchis à deux fois avant de la serrer, mais je laissais de côté ma rancœur et la pris.

- Votre bureau est prêt et n'attend plus que vous, annonçais-je.

"Et votre petit cul de salaud " m'empêchais-je de rajouter.

Emmett et Jasper l'y accompagnèrent en ne tarissant d'éloge sur mes merveilleux goûts pour la décoration et en geignant qu'ils aimeraient bien que je m'occupe de leurs bureaux aussi.

Je les suivis à contre cœur et pus entendre toute leur conversation.

- Quand est-ce que Alice arrive ? Demanda Jasper.

- La semaine prochaine normalement ou plus tôt si elle peut, lui répondit nonchalamment Edward.

Qui était cette Alice ? Sa petite amie ? Il n'en aurait pas parlé comme ça et puis … Edward avoir une petite amie ? Non, impossible. Enfin, je devrais bientôt en savoir un peu plus.

Edward me remercia pour mon boulot puis commença à déballer ses affaires, je décidais donc de le laisser et de reprendre mon travail.

* * *

Voilà donc ma suite.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Aurais-je du m'arrêter à un chapitre ?

Ou dois-je continuer ?.

Bisous, T.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Je viens de me rendre compte que le chapitre 3 avait été remplacé par le 2, bref, je le remets.**

**Je sais plus trop ce que j'y avais dit donc on passe directement au chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**PDV Edward.**

Je l'ai bousculé, on s'est fixé et elle m'a giflé. Fin. J'avais presque fait comme César : je suis venu, j'ai vu mais j'ai pas vaincu. En tout cas j'en ai bien profité parce qu'elle est magnifique : toujours ses grands yeux chocolats où j'avais aimé me perdre et dont j'avais rêvé maintes et maintes fois, ses petites lèvres où étaient ancrée la marque de ses dents à force de mordillements et ses rougissements.

Tout ça m'avait manqué, elle m'avait manqué.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était partie il y a cinq ans. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je l'avais emmenée au bal -sous les regards étonnés des autres mais ça je m'en fichait parce que j'étais avec Isabella Swan- qu'on était retourné chez moi, qu'on avait couché ensemble, que j'avais été aux petits soins avec elle le matin, qu'après elle m'avait évité pendant que je cherchais à renouer le contact et qu'au bout de deux mois elle était partie.

Personne n'en a jamais su la raison, sauf peut-être son père mais il n'en parlait pas.

Les rumeurs ont fusé dès le lendemain de son départ : elle avait déménagé chez un autre membre de sa famille, elle avait fugué, elle était partie en internat, elle était en prison, elle s'était faite enlevée ou encore tuée. Chacun essayait de trouver une raison plus farfelue que l'autre mais au bout du compte, on n'avait toujours pas la vraie raison alors ça s'était calmé. Ça avait mis plusieurs semaines mais finalement, on n'en parlait plus.

Les gens n'en parlaient plus mais ça restait dans nos esprits, en tout cas dans le mien et je pouvais passer des soirées devant mon piano, mes doigts abandonnés sur les touches, dans le silence à chercher une raison, à creuser le passé pour trouver un évènement qu'il l'aurait fait fuir ou simplement quitté la ville, mais en vain.

Alors, comme il y a cinq ans, j'ai essayé d'oublier parce qu'il moins d'une chance sur huit millions que je la revoie et puisse lui demander les raisons de son départ, autant dire aucune, et j'ai continué mon chemin.

Aujourd'hui, je devais aller m'installer à mon nouveau bureau et commencer mon job d'avocat. J'allais m'associer à deux autres avocats que j'avais connu à la fac de droit : Jasper et Emmett, mes deux meilleurs amis.

On s'était rapidement bien entendu et une fois que notre amitié fut vraiment scellée, on s'était promis d'ouvrir un cabinet ensemble à New York. J'avais juste eu le temps de finir mes derniers examens avant d'être rappelé à Forks par un drame : la sœur de ma mère était morte avec son mari, laissant leur fille, Alice que je considérais comme ma sœur, seule. Mes parents en avaient alors pris la garde et Alice était devenue ma vraie sœur.

Seuls Jasper et Emmett étaient au courant, les ayants lâchés dans notre projet d'association. Quand je parlais à d'autres personnes d'Alice, je disais que c'était ma sœur jumelle (car nous avons que 5 mois de différence).

Mes amis étaient venus me rejoindre à Forks pendant les vacances pour montrer leurs soutiens à tout le monde et la bonne humeur d'Emmett avait permis de faire sourire ma sœur. Et depuis, ils étaient très proches de ma famille : invités pour les fêtes et les vacances, presque considéré comme des membres de la famille. Il faut dire que les Cullen ont tendance à s'attacher rapidement à tout le monde.

J'avais passé une année tranquille à Forks avant de revenir à New York.

Alice devait bientôt venir me rejoindre pour aller parler à des patrons de magasins et de magasines de mode. En effet, elle avait toujours été attirée par le stylisme, en avait fait des études et avait créé pas mal de vêtements ainsi que des croquis très engageant pour la suite.

Alice est un petit lutin malicieux, mon petit lutin, et obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut à force de persuasion, d'énervement ou grâce à sa petite moue qui attendrirait même le pire criminel.

C'est aussi une vraie pile électrique qui ne s'arrête jamais et courre tout le temps de magasin en magasin, en bonne accro du shopping qu'elle est.

C'est grâce à tout ça qu'elle devrait percer dans le monde de la mode et que je suis confiant pour son avenir.

Quand j'étais arrivé dans le grand immeuble, j'avais directement pris l'ascenseur et quand ses portes s'étaient ouvertes au bon étage, mes yeux n'avaient pas été attirés par le parquet bien ciré ou les pancartes dorées sur les portes des bureaux mais plutôt par deux grands yeux chocolats qui me fixaient. _Elle_ était là.

J'avais tenté de lui faire passer un message par mon regard insistant. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas mais j'avais essayé jusqu'à ce que mes deux amis arrivent pour me saluer et m'annoncent la meilleure nouvelle de la journée : Isabella Swan était notre secrétaire ! J'allais la voir et lui parler tous les jours !

Je ne saurais décrire l'état dans lequel j'étais à ce moment là mais la lueur inquiète qui traversa ses yeux à ce moment me refroidit immédiatement. Soit j'avais un sosie et homonyme qui lui avait fait du mal et elle me confondait avec, soit elle avait bien un problème avec moi et sa claque m'était bien destinée.

Malgré que ça me blesse, je croyais plutôt en la deuxième possibilité et je sentis bien toute sa rancœur quand elle me salua, mais je n'en savais pas la cause et c'était ça le plus gênant : je ne pouvais pas m'excuser. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait à moi de m'excuser, c'est elle qui est partie après tout.

Je suivis Emmett et Jasper jusqu'à mon bureau. Il était très beau, lumineux avec les grandes vitres et le contraste entre les bois clairs et foncés rendait très bien. Le fauteuil en cuir noir derrière le bureau m'appelait inlassablement mais je le laissais de côté pour le moment.

Quand Jasper me demanda quand arrivera Alice, je vis passer une lueur d'incertitude et de curiosité dans les yeux de Bella. Jasper, quant à lui, ressemblait plus à un chiot qui attend impatiemment son os. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Avait-il eu vent d'une affaire intéressante pour ma sœur dans une entreprise de mode ? Si c'était le cas, il pourrait m'en parler au lieu d'attendre Alice.

Finalement, Bella nous laissa et Jasper et Emmett m'expliquèrent le fonctionnement du cabinet. Ce n'était pas compliqué mais ils avaient bien insisté sur le rôle de Bella, qu'elle ne faisait pas d'heure sup et que les légers retards n'étaient pas notés sauf s'ils étaient trop répétitifs.

Ils la vénéraient presque et je leur posais la question de pourquoi autant d'attentions.

- C'est son problème et elle t'en parlera si elle le veut, me répondit Jaz.

- Cherche pas à comprendre, mec. C'est comme si … on allait demander quand Alice avait couché pour la première fois, compléta Emmett.

- Emmett ! Nous exaspérâmes en même temps Jasper et moi.

- Oh c'est bon hein ! Bon en bref, tu poses pas de questions.

Ils me cachaient quelque chose d'important, elle me cachait quelque chose d'important. Alors peut être que je pourrais faire intervenir notre vieille relation pour savoir ce que c'est parce que je suis d'une curiosité maladive et déjà de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle a quitté Forks me tue alors si en plus je ne sais pas quelque chose qui risque d'intervenir sur son travail et donc sur le mien, je ne vais pas supporter.

Emmett et Jaz me proposèrent de manger avec eux et Bella ce midi pour qu'on fasse plus connaissance et passer un bon moment. J'acceptais vivement, même peut-être un peu trop, et ils me laissèrent pour aller prévenir notre secrétaire et aller travailler.

* * *

**Et voilà, alors ?**

**Bisous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Il y a aussi eu des problèmes sur ce chapitre donc le voilà de nouveau !**

* * *

**PDV Bella.**

C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Le déjeuner ensemble a été la pire chose que j'ai accepté -outre le fait d'avoir couché avec lui- et quand Jaz et Emmett me l'ont proposé, j'aurais du prétexter un rendez-vous médical. Mais ma capacité à mentir étant quasi nulle, j'avais préféré accepter pour ne pas devoir donner d'explications à mon mensonge.

Sauf que maintenant, je me retrouvais à me cacher derrière le menu pour éviter de croiser son regard. Ah oui ! Parce que Emmett et Jaz avaient trouvé intéressant de nous mettre l'un en face de l'autre ! Comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça !

J'avais déjà été aux toilettes pour me rafraîchir, je ne pouvais donc plus utiliser cette excuse pour me cacher.

- Bella fait vraiment du bon boulot, tu ne seras pas déçu, entama Jasper.

- Je n'en doutais pas un seul instant, répondit-il en me fixant.

En fait il me fixait depuis le début, c'est pourquoi je m'étais cachée derrière la carte en relevant quelques fois les yeux pour voir si sa cible n'avait pas changé mais non. Ça devenait limite inquiétant et je me disais que peut-être il se souvenait vaguement de mon visage et qu'il essayait de se rappeler pourquoi. Toujours est-il que la situation était intenable, du moins pour moi.

- Au fait Bella, tu pourrais me sortir les anciens rapports du dossier King ? Me demanda Emmett.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Une intuition ?

- Exactement et je pense que ce pourris ne va pas rester très longtemps encore en liberté !

Emmett était très attaché à cette affaire : une jeune femme accusait, après plusieurs années, son mari de la violenter physiquement et moralement et voulait maintenant divorcer ce qui n'était pas du goût de son mari. L'affaire était assez compliquée car le mari avait l'argent pour payer de très bons avocats et les pots de vins intervenaient certainement aussi dans l'histoire. En gros, ça faisait dix mois que cette femme était venue nous voir et ça faisait dix mois qu'aucune délibération n'était donnée.

- Alors Ed, tu comptes toujours t'occuper des affaires internationales ? Questionna Jasper.

- C'est ma spécialité, se vanta-t-il.

Orgueilleux ! Voilà un autre adjectif qui le qualifierait bien. "C'est ma spécialité" … pff.

En même temps, il avait pas tout à fait tort : dans le cabinet chacun avait un rôle bien précis, Emmett s'occupait des affaires civiles (mariages, divorces …) et Jaz se chargeait des affaires des entreprises (relations dans une société, litiges …). C'est vrai qu'ils n'allaient pas engager quelqu'un avec qui l'un deux devrait se partager les dossiers, déjà que leur nombre était pas super important …

Et donc, monsieur était "spécialisé" dans le droit international ? Il devait donc parler étranger, non ?

Il devait finalement être plus intelligent que ce que je pensais.

- Eh oh ! Bella ! M'appela Emmett.

- Hein ? Euh … quoi ?

- C'est pas gentil de nous abandonner comme ça et de partir dans tes pensées ! Enfin bon, Edward demandait si on avait déjà quelques affaires pour lui.

- Euh … je … je vais voir ça en rentrant.

- Ouais faudrait pas qu'il se tourne les pouces pendant que nous deux on rame dans nos bureaux.

- Tu sais que je dois encore finir d'installer mon appart ? Lui répondit Cullen. Et puis, tu devrais laisser tes dossiers de côté et venir m'aider à monter cette armoire Em.

- C'est partit pour ce soir. Eh ! On pourrait tous y aller et pendant que nous, hommes forts, montons cette armoire, Bella pourrait nous faire à manger.

- Ça va pas être possible, intervenais-je dans ces rêves de super soirée avec cet affreux salaud.

- Oh allez, Belli-Bell's ! Tu sais que j'adore trop tes spaghettis bolo !

- Angela sort avec Ben ce soir, rétorquais-je.

- Et bah emmène-là !

- Emmett, j'ai dis non, répondis-je d'une voix aussi sèche que possible.

Je voyais ses traits s'affaisser, j'avais du le blesser. Je n'aurais pas du lui répondre aussi méchamment mais il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre sans tout expliquer à l'autre crétin qui avait, d'ailleurs, l'air perdu.

- Mais tu me raconteras tout demain matin et j'en cuisinerais ce soir pour te l'amener demain midi, repris-je d'une voix douce, presque comme pour un enfant.

- Oh trop bien ! T'es la meilleure ! S'écria-t-il

Rectification : d'une voix douce, POUR un enfant.

Emmett était vraiment un grand enfant, un grand nounours comme j'aimais l'appeler pour l'embêter. Sa carrure importante en imposait et en effrayait plus d'un (dont moi quand je l'avais rencontré) mais en fait, il était très gentil, riant pour un rien et faisant tout le temps rire.

L'ambiance était passé de tendu pour moi à tendu pour tout le monde et il fallait rapidement que l'un de nous trouve quelque chose pour parler d'un autre sujet.

- C'est pour apprendre à se connaître qu'on est là, non ? Demanda Cullen. Alors, comme tu le sais Bella, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je viens de Forks, une petite ville dans l'état de Washington. Et toi ?

Mais il se fout de moi ?

Ah non, c'est vrai, il m'a totalement oubliée, enfin c'est ce qu'il laisse paraître.

- Je viens de Phoenix en Arizona, répondis-je du tac au tac comme je l'avais fait quand Emmett et Jasper m'avaient posé cette question.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as amené à New York ?

- Le changement. J'avais besoin d'aller voir ailleurs.

S'il m'avait reconnu, ce dont je doutais encore un peu, il comprendrait le message subliminal.

Mais apparemment non, vu comment il me regardait, encore.

Ayant faim et ayant choisi mon repas, je fermais ma carte et je n'avais plus rien pour me cacher, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais décidé de lui faire face, de l'affronter. Il ne fallait plus qu'il soit un problème dans ma vie et s'il restait loin de chez moi et de l'école de ma fille, tout devrait bien se passer. Enfin aussi bien que peut se passer une relation où l'on a une fille avec la personne en face alors qu'elle-même ignore son existence.

Le serveur vint prendre nos commandes et repartit ahuri par la quantité de plats que Emmett avait commandée.

- Et toi, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans une grande ville comme New York si éloignée de la petite bourgade de Forks ? Osais-je lui parler.

- La fac de droit d'ici est très bien réputée contrairement à celle de Seattle, j'y ai donc été et j'y ai rencontré Em et Jaz.

La suite du repas fut, contre toute attente, sympathique. Nous arrêtâmes de parler du passé pour laisser Emmett divaguer sur ses pronostiques pour les matches de football et de baseball à venir, Edward intervenant parfois et Jaz m'entraînant dans une conversation sur sa dernière affaire.

Contrairement à l'aller, nous rentrâmes tous ensemble au bureau, dans le même taxi. Et c'est là que les choses se corsèrent un peu plus : Emmett, en grand enfant qu'il était, avait décidé de monter à l'avant, et comme j'avais été jugée la plus fine, je me retrouvais coincé entre Jasper et Edward à l'arrière de cette petite voiture jaune que j'avais adorée en arrivant ici et que, désormais, je détestais.

Tout était silencieux, il y avait juste le bruit du moteur et l'antique autoradio en fond sonore. Je ne bougeais pas, Emmett et Jasper étaient concentrés sur le paysage urbain et Edward … je n'en sais rien, je préférais éviter de le regarder alors que nos corps étaient déjà bien trop serrés à mon goût.

Quand il s'était installé à côté de moi et que sa main chaude et douce avait effleurée la mienne, j'avais frissonné. Pourquoi ? Ça ressemblait trop à ce que j'avais éprouvé ce soir-là et je ne pouvais le ressentir à nouveau. Comment pourrais-je encore avoir un quelconque béguin pour lui ?

Il n'avait pas gâché ma vie, non jamais je ne pourrais dire que la venue de ma fille a gâché ma vie mais ça l'a totalement chamboulé et ça a détruit ma relation avec mon père. J'ai du partir, m'enfuir de Forks, ma ville, là où j'avais tout construit pour aller tout recommencer ailleurs. Et ça n'avait pas toujours été simple.

Je voulais des enfants mais pas à 18 ans, pas sans être marié et pas sans qu'ils puissent avoir un père digne de ce nom. Mais j'avais du oublier tout ça pour m'occuper de Renesmée et tout allait bien jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans ma vie et que je me remette en question.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais été lui annoncer ma grossesse au lieu de fuir ? Il ne m'aurait certainement pas accueilli dans sa grande villa pour qu'on forme une famille, non il m'aurait rejeté comme mon père, il m'aurait demandé d'avorter. Il n'aurait pas pu passer de Edward Cullen tombeur de ses dames et serial baiseur à ses heures perdues à papa poule de 18 ans.

Je me sentais de moins en moins bien, j'étouffais dans ce taxi, il fallait que j'en sorte et vite. Et quand il ralentit pour finir par s'arrêter, je remerciais le Ciel de m'avoir soutenu pour ce coup-ci. Je me dépêchais de sortir pour prendre une goulée d'air mais mon pied se cogna contre le bord du trottoir et je me sentis tomber en avant. J'attendais la chute habituelle due à ma maladresse mais elle n'arriva pas. Par contre, deux bras chauds entourèrent ma taille et quand je relevais la tête, je croisais deux émeraudes à faire tomber par terre.

Aucun doute, c'était bien Edward qui m'avait sauvé de la chute mais, en fait, c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée parce que maintenant, je lui étais reconnaissante et en plus j'étais perdu dans la profondeur de ses yeux mais j'étais aussi en colère contre lui de me faire ressentir tout pleins de sentiments, que je pensais avoir barré de ma vie à tout jamais, à chaque fois que je le touchais comme dans le taxi ou là maintenant. Parce que, c'est vrai, là, dans ses bras, je me sens bien, en sécurité. Alors c'est peut-être parce qu'il m'a évité de m'écrouler par terre mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose et je ne veux pas ressentir autre chose pour lui, c'est impossible.

Il faut que je me coupe de tout ça, que j'enferme mon cœur pour ne plus jamais ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

C'est décidé, à partir de maintenant, je déteste Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Bisous !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je sais que je suis en retard, je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir extrêmement beaucoup ****passionnément mais je sais aussi que vous allez être contents d'avoir un nouveau chapitre.**

**Et puis pour ma défense, samedi j'étais pas chez moi et dimanche mon PC a décidé que j'aurais qu'une partie d'internet donc pas FF.**

**J'ai bien pris en compte vos avis sur le PDV Edward et je sais au moins que je peux en faire, ça tombe bien parce que ce chapitre l'est principalement.**

**Enfin bon vous verrez tout ça après mon blabla mais je voulais vous parler d'une chose importante :**

**je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une bêta-reader. Je sais qu'il y a une partie sur FF spécialement dessus mais je voudrais d'abord demander à mes lecteurs avant de demander à un parfait inconnu.**

**Donc si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à me le dire avec tout pleins de choses sur vous (points forts, points faibles, pourquoi, expérience ... en gros votre CV là-dessus) et je choisirais après.**

**Manque plus que les remerciements aux non-inscrits et je vous laisse lire tranquillement.**

**cams : je prends note et merci pour les compliments.**

**twilight-poison : oki bah je vais le faire au felling et en fait c'est pas très loin de l'anarchie mais pas tout à fait et je réserve ça pour plus tard. Et puis je vais peut-être jouer ma sadique juste pour plus d'anarchie.**

**Merci aux autres et puis aux lecteurs fantômes et aussi à tout ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alert ou en favori parce que sur ce coup là, vous avez vraiment bien géré !**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**Thanks, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Edward.**

Le repas, malgré quelques moments bizarres, était sympa. Je sais que j'ai été méchant avec Bella, la forçant à raconter son passé mais je devais savoir. Finalement, j'en étais ressorti avec encore plus de questions et la joie de l'avoir vu s'énerver et surtout, d'avoir vu ses rougeurs. Elles la rendaient magnifique, accentuant sa timidité et changeant son visage du tout au tout, vision qui ne déplaisait pas à mes yeux.

Le taxi, avait été un moment intense, et quand elle en était sortie, en chutant, me permettant de la prendre dans mes bras, j'avais voué un culte à sa maladresse. J'avais senti sa chaleur m'envahir, j'avais pu, pendant quelques instants, plonger dans ses yeux chocolat et surtout, j'avais été proche d'elle, me rappelant notre nuit ensemble.

Mais rien de tout ça n'aurait pu prévoir la suite.

Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle pourrait me regarder si méchamment.

Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle me rétorquerait froidement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi.

Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle s'éloignerait de moi, encore.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait fait. En une heure et demie, nous étions passé d'un extrême à l'autre, d'un début de sympathie à un début de guerre ouverte.

Je la vis rentrer dans l'immeuble, encore abasourdi par ses paroles. "Je ne suis pas une enfant, laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-moi vivre ma vie sans t'y immiscer".

Je ne comprenais pas ce retournement de situation, je ne comprenais pas ces paroles, je ne la comprenais pas.

Comment ce petit bout de femme pouvait être si sympathique et quelques minutes plus tard, être si énervée ?

Pourquoi m'en voulait-elle à ce point ?

Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses, comme les autres.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une femme pouvait receler autant de mystère, encore moins Isabella Swan, fille du shérif de Forks, timide comme pas deux et éternellement solitaire. Sauf que moi, j'étais bizarrement attiré par elle et je voulais absolument tout connaître de sa vie et de ses secrets.

Me retournant, je vis que Jasper et Emmett étaient déjà montés et décidais d'en faire autant.

L'ascenseur montait lentement, trop lentement, c'était interminable, je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je la voie, que je me plonge dans ses yeux pour retrouver un semblant de sérénité et il fallait surtout qu'elle m'explique ce soudain revirement.

Alors, je m'attendais, comme ce matin, à la voir, face à moi, prête à m'accueillir mais je ne tombais que sur ses cheveux. Ils étaient, certes, magnifiques, ondulant légèrement, d'un marron profond mais j'aurais préféré voir son visage, même si ce n'était que son air de petit chaton énervé.

J'eus mal, encore. Comme avec sa gifle, elle m'avait blessé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi le moindre de ses faits et gestes me perturbe, me touche, m'attire mais je ne peux rien faire contre. J'avais essayé, au lycée, la rejetant, m'éloignant le plus possible, m'entourant d'autres filles mais en vain.

Alors j'avais arrêté, j'avais arrêté de la refouler et m'étais obligé à aller vers elle jusqu'au moment où elle m'avait repoussé avant de partir définitivement. Et aujourd'hui, je reprends cette même décision. Il faut que je la connaisse, que je me rapproche d'elle, que je sache tout sur elle et que, enfin, je sois plus que Edward Cullen, celui qui lui a fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Je me dirigeais donc vers elle, un sourire plaqué sur mon visage.

- Alors, suis-je déjà un homme surbooké ?

**PDV Bella.**

Mais que croyait-il ? Qu'avec son petit sourire d'imbécile et qu'avec sa vanité extravagante j'allais me jeter sur lui ?

Imbécile fini !

- Voilà ce que je t'ai trouvé, lui répondis-je froidement en lui tendant un dossier.

**PDV Edward.**

Son ton me fit frissonner et je dus prendre le dossier rapidement, sous ses yeux noirs de colère, mais malgré ça, je tentais de relancer la conversation.

- Et donc, qui est Angela ?

- Mr Cullen, si vous croyez que je vais vous raconter ma vie dès notre première rencontre, vous vous trompez profondément. Sur ce, je vous prierais d'aller dans votre bureau pour que je puisse continuer de travailler.

"Mr Cullen", aucune fille ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça.

Je suivis sa demande et allai dans mon bureau. Une fois assis, j'enfouissais ma tête dans mes mains.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de si mal pour qu'elle me rejette comme ça ?

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire pour rattraper mon erreur inconnue ?

Toutes ses questions me trottèrent dans la tête pendant une semaine, 7 jours, 168 heures et quelques minutes. Temps pendant lequel j'avais essayé de me concentrer sur ce foutu dossier mais, comme tout le reste avec Bella, en vain.

J'avais essayé de lui parler, tous les jours, tout le temps jusqu'à ce que je me résigne pour aller me calmer avant de lui dire des choses que je pourrais regretter. J'avais essayé d'organiser des déjeuners comme le premier jour mais même Jasper et Emmett n'arrivaient pas à le faire. Ils ne comprenaient pas non plus son attitude et avaient essayé, eux-aussi, de lui parler, mais toujours rien. Ils en avaient aussi profiter pour savoir pourquoi elle ne m'aimait pas moi alors qu'elle aimait tout le monde, mais comment expliquer à ses deux meilleurs amis que le fille devant eux leur a raconté des cracks, que je la connaissais depuis la lycée, que j'avais couché avec elle avant de la voir partir sans raison ?

Alors, en allant travailler ce matin, j'avais essayé de trouver une nouvelle technique d'approche et mon cerveau avait bien tourné jusqu'à cet habituel "ding" de l'ascenseur, m'indiquant que j'étais arrivé.

J'avais marché d'un pas aussi décidé que mon esprit vers elle.

- Salut Bella. Comment ça va ?

- Humhum.

- Ok, tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais je sens que tu vas bientôt me le dire, me répondit-elle toujours aussi froidement.

- J'en ai marre, ok ? Je ne t'ai absolument rien fait et regarde comment tu me parles. Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme ça, m'énervais-je.

- Ne me parle pas de ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou non ! TU n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme ça, tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu dis ne m'avoir rien fait, mais tu te trompes !

- Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ? Mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu reviens comme ça, dans ma vie, comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'étais pas partie, comme si on avait toujours été ami. Je me suis faite une vie ici et tu n'avais pas le droit de venir tout chambouler. Mais Edward Cullen se fout des autres, il fait tout comme il l'entend sans se soucier de rien.

- J'aurais voulu qu'on soit ami, Criais-je pour la couper.

C'était vrai, en parti. J'aurais voulu plus mais ça m'aurait suffit.

- Quoi ?

- TU m'as évité. TU es partie. Mais tu ne m'as jamais demandé ce que MOI je voulais.

- MAIS TU VEUX TOUJOURS TOUT !

- Là, je voulais simplement qu'on soit ami.

- Que … je … j'avais pas pensé à ça, dit-elle tout bas.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui.

Je la regardais longuement alors qu'elle avait la tête baissée.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir lire dans les pensées pour savoir à quoi elle pense là maintenant.

Cherche-t-elle une nouvelle excuse ?

Cherche-t-elle comment se faire pardonner ?

Parce que si c'est ça, pas besoin de se griller le cerveau, c'est tout fait. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Avec ses yeux chocolat profonds qui avaient exprimé beaucoup trop de tristesse pendant notre dispute.

Heureusement que Emmett et Jasper n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qui se serait passé s'ils s'étaient impliqués.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir mal jugé sans t'avoir parlé, reprit-elle.

- En même temps, tu n'avais pas tord. On est censé commencé par être ami avant de coucher ensemble, pas le contraire, rigolais-je.

Je la vis se tendre avant qu'un nouveau sourire vienne embellir son visage.

- Alors, est-ce qu'on peut recommencer ?

- Je ne sais pas si ..., hésita-t-elle.

- Vas-tu me repousser indéfiniment ?

- Non mais je ...

- Amis ? La coupais-je à nouveau.

- Amis, confirma-t-elle.

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

**Vous avez le droit de m'acclamer pour ne pas avoir coupé avant la réconciliation !**

**Et puis vous avez le droit de cliquer sur le petit bouton juste en dessous pour me donner votre avis, raconter votre vie, vos problèmes ... en gros laisser une trace de votre passage même si ça n'a aucun rapport.**

**Bisous, à dans deux semaines moins deux jours !**

**T.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hey everybody !**

**Bon là vous allez me dire "Elle fait genre, elle est contente etc alors qu'elle a une semaine de retard"**

**Et vous auriez raison mais j'en envie de vous dire que j'ai une vie et que j'ai beau vous adorez à la folie, mes problèmes de couples m'occupent beaucoup l'esprit**

**De plus je rajouterais que ma nouvelle bêta-reader a une vie aussi.**

**Et oui ! J'ai trouvé la perle rare : celle qui connait ma fiction et veut bien la corriger !**

**Je vous demanderais donc d'accueillir comme il se doit Delphine94, de son petit nom Delph, qui a vraiment fait un super travail sur ce chapitre en un petit week-end.**

**Donc voilà, je sais que je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit dans mes mails mais merci beaucoup !**

**Sinon quoi d'autre ?**

**Oh oui ! Les remerciements parce que vous vous êtes vraiment lâchés sur le dernier chapitre et ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir et m'a motivé pour continuer d'écrire.**

**Je crois pas avoir répondu à tous les inscrits mais je vais le faire cette semaine avec les reviews que vous me laisserez sur ce chapitre 6.**

**Et pour les non inscrits :**

**Mahaut : ce soir tu fais pas ça, hein ? ça va qu'il n'y a qu'un chapitre mais faut pas te tuer pour moi. Bon ok j'avoue que je fais pareil sur les fics des autres mais quand même ! Le matin après c'est dur ! En tout cas merci beaucoup et je suis contente de voir quelqu'un qui connait cette musique. En fait à la base, je bouclais dessus et je me suis mise à écrire et pouf, te voilà à te tuer les yeux. Merci de ta visite et j'attend ta review !**

**kikioutou : déjà toi, j'ai adoré ton pseudo, ça me met de bonne humeur. En plus ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir : savoir que tu t'es décidé à me mettre une review, j'adore ! Alors j'espère que tu seras encore de bonne humeur et vas-y, lâche-toi, dis-moi tout ce que tu veux, j'adore aussi (dis donc, j'adore beaucoup de choses venant de toi!). J'espère bien que tu vas pas t'arrêter là ! Je compte te voir à chaque chapitre, au moins dans le nombre de visite si ce n'est dans les review. Et moi aussi je l'aime bien ma Bella, mais elle pourrait changer ou même empirer ! Haha !**

**twilight-vrai-fic : je sais que tu as un compte mais c'est pas grave. Merci, tu vas voir qu'ils sont amis mais en fait ... non, je vais faire la sadique et rien te dire. Tu apprendras aussi que ce chapitre je l'ai bien travaillé exprès pour toi. Parce que non, ce n'est pas un fils mais une filLE.**

**Donc voilà mes réponses à eux mais où sont passés (non pas les femmes ^^) mais les non-inscrits de mes autres chapitres ?**

**Vous aurait-on enlevés ?**

**Bon allez, je vous laisse lire tranquille, on se voit en bas.**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**Bonne lecture ! test**

* * *

PDV Bella.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté ?

Ah oui, parce qu'il avait raison, que je l'avais mal jugé dès le départ et qu'il avait su me convaincre.

N'empêche que c'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

Quoique … si peut-être. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas être amie avec lui ?

- Maman !

Ah oui, voilà pourquoi.

- Coucou ma chérie, l'accueillis-je quand elle se jeta dans mes bras sous l'œil amusé d'Angela.

- Anzela elle m'a amené au pac et on a donné à manzer aux canads.

- Elle a été sage ? Demandai-je à cette dernière.

- Comme toujours. Alors comment ça se passe avec Mister Cullen ?

- Bien, répondis-je simplement.

Angela savait tout sur Cullen : notre passé, sa paternité, son retour, nos disputes … D'une part parce que j'avais besoin de conseils et qu'elle était la meilleure dans ce domaine et parce qu'elle m'avait tiré les vers du nez quand elle était rentrée la semaine dernière avec ma fille.*

- Bien ?

- C'est… arrangé.

- Wow ! Et comment vous avez fait ça ?

- Il est venu me voir, ce matin, et on a discuté voire gueuler, pour finir par faire la paix et… devenir amis, lâchai-je dans un souffle.

- Amis ? Vous êtes amis ? Bella, Bella, Bella, tu me surprendras toujours.

- Voui maman, tu me supenda touzous, renchérit ma fille. On manze quoi ?

- Tu verras tout à l'heure. Tu restes avec nous Angi ?

- Oh que oui ! Je veux en apprendre plus sur votre nouvelle réconciliation !

Nous passâmes donc la soirée ensemble et une fois ma fille couchée, elle commença les hostilités.

- Ma petite Bella, ta rapide explication de tout à l'heure ne m'a pas suffi et tu le sais très bien. Alors ?

- Et bien, il a commencé à s'énerver et …

- Te connaissant, tu as fait pareil, me coupa-t-elle.

- C'est possible, oui. Mais après il m'a dit qu'il avait toujours voulu qu'on soit ami et ça m'a fait réfléchir et puis, voila quoi, finis-je par une petite voix.

- Et comment il a réagi pour sa paternité ?

- Quoi ? Non, je ne …

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Isabella Marie Swan ! Ta fille a droit à un père et lui a le droit de savoir !

- Il avait peut-être aussi le droit de me mettre enceinte ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non même si je n'avais pas forcément envisager ça.

- Mais il a quand même le droit de savoir. Bon si on se regardait un film avant que je parte, lança-t-elle face à mon regard noir.

Angela était vraiment une fille sympa, qui me comprenait très bien et savait où étaient mes limites - même si des fois elle les repoussait un peu. Mais au fond, elle avait peut-être raison et elle voulait me faire comprendre ça. C'était vrai qu'Edward avait le droit de savoir qu'il avait une fille. Fille qu'il avait eu après avoir couché avec moi pour la première fois alors qu'il avait couché avec de nombreuses filles et plusieurs fois sans qu'elles ne tombent enceintes… enfin je crois.

Je vis ma meilleure amie se lever pour mettre un DVD mais je restai perdue dans mes pensées.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Arriver demain et lui dire "Hey, salut ! Les amis doivent tout se dire et puisqu'on l'est depuis hier, je me suis dit que je devais te prévenir que j'avais eu une fille suite à notre relation le soir du bal. Sinon comment avance ton dossier ?"

Non je crois pas que ça allait le faire.

oOo

- Hey ! Je me disais qu'en tant qu'amis, on devrait se faire une sortie pour fêter notre réconciliation. Genre, ce soir au cinéma ?

- Euh… ouais, pourquoi pas ? Faut juste que je passe un coup de fil avant.

- Oh… t'avais déjà des plans ?

- Non, c'est juste que …

"Il faut que je fasse garder ta fille" eus-je envie d'ajouter.

-… j'ai mon chat à faire garder, ajoutai-je après une courte hésitation.

- Il ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul ?

- Non, il est… malade, continuai-je de mentir. Mais ma voisine adore s'en occuper !

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires ? S'il n'avait pas vu que je lui racontais n'importe quoi…

Et puis quand je pense que je compare ma fille, notre fille, à un chat malade… Quelle mauvaise mère je faisais !

- Très bien alors. Je nous y emmène directement après le travail, si ça te convient, me demanda-t-il, pour confirmation.

J'opinai de la tête avant de souffler et de m'écraser la tête contre mon bureau, une fois qu'il fut parti.

Mentir c'était pas mon truc.

Pourvu qu'Angela accepte et qu'il ne me ramène pas chez moi avant de me demander de monter quelques minutes ! J'imaginais même pas la catastrophe !

oOo

J'avais appelé Angela un peu plus tôt et elle avait accepté de garder ma fille mais elle avait passé dix minutes à me réprimander sur ce qui se passerait si je ne disais toujours rien à Edward, et s'il le découvrait de lui-même… J'avais finalement coincé le téléphone dans mon cou pour continuer à travailler tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ses propos. Elle avait ensuite été obligée de me laisser pour nourrir ma fille. D'ailleurs je m'apprêtai à descendre m'acheter quelque chose, moi aussi, quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta à notre étage.

Une jeune fille en sortit. En fait, on aurait plus dit un lutin mais je ne devais pas porter de jugement hâtif. L'histoire avec Edward et le fait que j'avais , appris qu'il voulait simplement être ami avec moi, m'avait servi de leçon.

Le lutin, ou plutôt la jeune fille aux cheveux courts et noirs pointant dans tous les sens, me lança un grand sourire avant de demander si Edward Cullen était là.

- Oui, je vais lui demander de venir. Vous êtes ?

- Alice.

- Alice comment ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et je vis une lueur de fureur les traverser. Je me demandai quelle bourde j'avais encore pu faire et ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir me faire du haut de ses 1m60 quand elle s'égosilla :

- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN !

Ah bah, je crois que j'avais rien fait de mal au final et qu'elle le connaissait plutôt bien. Serait-ce cette Alice dont les garçons avaient parlé une semaine plus tôt, quand Edward était arrivé ? Serait-ce sa petite amie que j'avais en face de moi ? Je ne les voyais pas très bien ensemble. Mais après tout, ils étaient peut-être mariés, avec deux enfants et un magnifique labrador, typique cliché de la famille parfaite.

Le dit Edward sortit de son bureau puis vint prendre cette Alice dans ses bras avant de lui claquer une bise sur la joue.

- On ne devait pas juste se retrouver pour manger ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Si mais je voulais passer te voir avant, lui répondit-elle, alors qu'il se tournait vers moi.

- Bella, je te présente Alice Cullen. Alice, voilà Bella notre secrétaire et ma nouvelle amie.

Les yeux d'Alice avaient repris une taille normale mais quand elle se tourna vers moi après les présentations de son frère, ils se remirent en mode soucoupe, et elle ne se gêna pas pour me dévisager comme elle le voulait.

Bon par contre, j'étais maintenant sûre qu'ils étaient mariés. Lui, marié avec elle ? Ça faisait tout bizarre et je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

- Bella, vraiment ? Enchantée de te connaître, je suis la petite sœur de ce grand crétin qui oublie sa sœur. Jasper et Emmett sont ici ?

Et là étrangement, un poids s'enleva de mon cœur. Je me sentais plus légère. La raison par contre m'était comme toute à l'heure étrangère. Je ne comprenais plus mes sautes d'humeur.

Cette fille était incroyable : ses yeux changeaient du tout au tout en quelques secondes, joie, étonnement, fureur, joie, étonnement, joie, malice et maintenant… envie ?

Elle avait parlé des garçons et avait maintenant les mêmes yeux que moi quand je tombais sur un superbe gâteau au chocolat. Est-ce qu'elle ne craquerait pas pour l'un deux ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je venais de rencontrer cette fille et j'imaginais déjà toute sa vie.

Ce fut Jasper qui sortit en premier de son bureau après qu'Edward les ait prévenu. Il courut vers Alice et la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça avant qu'Emmett ne débarque et ne les encercle tous les deux dans l'étau de ses bras avant de les soulever comme de simples peluches.

oOo

Alice était restée un peu avec nous avant que son frère ne l'emmène manger en ville. Du peu de temps qu'on avait passé ensemble, je l'appréciais déjà. Elle pétillait de joie, d'une bonne humeur permanente que rien ne pourrait fragiliser

C'était aussi une pile électrique sur pattes qui avait déjà prévu deux séances shopping où je devais l'accompagner. Sauf que là, ça posait problème : le week-end, je ne pouvais pas embêter Angela à la faire garder ma fille car elle était devenue photographe et c'était le moment où elle avait le plus de travail, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus l'emmener avec moi. Imaginez-vous la scène : vous êtes en train de faire du shopping avec votre fille et la sœur de son père qui n'est au courant de rien. Impossible ! En plus, le shopping et moi, on n'était pas super pote. Je l'évitais le plus possible, enfin autant que possible quand on avait une fille qui n'arrêtait pas de grandir.

oOo

La soirée avec Edward avait été sympa, très sympa. Le film était bien et il m'avait ensuite amené au restaurant avant de me ramener chez moi. A New York, la circulation était difficile mais monsieur avait quand même eu l'audace de sortir sa voiture (une Volvo rutilante) et s'était plutôt bien faufilé dans la marée de voitures.

On avait parlé tranquillement de tout et de rien sauf du passé - ce qui m'arrangeait bien, il fallait l'avouer.

La seule crise, ou début de crise, avait été dans la file d'attente au cinéma : je m'étais baissée et retournée pour ramasser un papier que j'avais fait tomber de mon sac, et en relevant les yeux, j'étais tombée sur ma fille qui sautait dans les bras d'Angela. Je m'étais demandée pendant une seconde si Angela l'avait fait exprès pour me suivre mais je m'étais rapidement ravisée en pensant au nombre incalculable de cinémas dans la Grosse Pomme. C'était le pur fruit du hasard.

J'avais du alors jouer à cache-cache avec eux, pour que personne et surtout pas ma fille me voit ici avec Edward. Mais en plus, il fallait aussi que je cache mon trouble à mon compagnon de la soirée.

Pour moi qui ne savais pas mentir et qui étais maladroite comme pas possible, ça avait été un gros défi, mais heureusement, réussi avec brio. Même si l'agitation de ma fille avait fait se retourner Edward, j'avais réussi à le détourner d'elle en lui parlant de sa sœur.

Sa sœur… c'était bizarre d'ailleurs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu au lycée et n'avais pas non plus entendu parler d'elle avant aujourd'hui. En fait, à ma connaissance, Edward n'avait jamais eu de sœur. Et pourtant, si !

Question secrets et mystères, on était à égalité : notre fille, sa sœur. Un point partout. Qui marquera le prochain ?

* * *

*** Faut savoir que j'ai écrit cette phrase à 8h40, juste après mon petit déjeuner X( (Enjoy !)**

**Et oui, le chapitre est déjà fini et vous allez devoir encore patienter mais comme vous m'aimez, vous le ferez sans ronchonner, hein ? *yeux totalement inquiets***

**Vous allez dire que je me répète mais lâchez-vous pour les review : dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé ou non, ce que vous attendez ou espérer pour la suite.**

**Le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture mais il peut toujours être modifié.**

**Au fait, j'ai genre une super bonne nouvelle pour vous, en fait c'est même deux :**

**-le chapitre 7 risque d'être explosive à cause de certaines ... rencontres, dirons-nous (Haha, je vous laisse devinez qui avec qui, où, comment ...)**

**- la semaine prochaine c'est les vacances, je vais donc avoir plus de temps pour vous mais je ne promets rien parce que j'ai quand même pas mal de boulot.**

**J'attend maintenant tous vos messages, gentils ou méchants.**

**Voili voilou, bisous, T.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Comment allez-vous ?**

**Appelez-moi le père Noël et ce chapitre, votre cadeau !**

**Non en fait non, parce qu'il était prévu pour arriver aujourd'hui alors bon ...**

**Toujours est-il qu'il es là, à votre entière disposition mais je sens que je vais pas avoir beaucoup de retour, en tout cas, pas aujourd'hui parce que quand vous l'aurez lu, vous vous sentirez obligez de mettre des review.**

**Enfin bon bref, je vous souhaite à tous un excellent Noël, en espérant que peu d'entre vous sont bloqués dans les aéroports et que papa Noël a été gentil avec vous.**

**Je vais arrêter de parler, remercier les anonymes et vous laissez lire tranquillement.**

**Syrine**** : merci beaucoup ! C'est donc toi qui fait augmenter mes taux de visites, hum...**

**S**** : c'est gentil. Merci de laisser une review comme ça, ça me motive alors t'arrêtes pas surtout.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**PDV Bella.**

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'on était ami. Une semaine qu'on était allé au cinéma et une semaine à supporter Alice. Elle n'était pas chiante, méchante ou quoique ce soit de ce style, juste énergique. Trop énergique. Et un tantinet curieuse aussi. Elle tenait absolument à tout connaître de ma vie, de mes habitudes le soir à mon enfance. Mais si Edward était le seul à savoir pour notre passé commun, je tenais à ce qu'il le reste. C'était là que l'étrangeté refaisait son grand retour : si Alice était sa sœur, elle devrait être un minimum au courant pour nous, non ? C'était vrai qu'il y avait eu plein d'autres filles mais j'étais restée chez eux le matin et je n'avais entendu que le bruit de deux personnes : les parents. Peut-être n'était-elle pas là ce jour là ? En tout cas, j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus et j'attendais maintenant le bon moment pour lui en parler.

Ça faisait aussi une semaine qu'Angela me tannait pour que je parle à Edward de sa paternité et ça faisait donc une semaine que j'y rechignais. En même temps, elle avait raison et plus j'attendais plus le risque que la rencontre se fasse par hasard arrive. Mais pour l'instant, je restais sereine à ce niveau là et ne disais rien.

Ce matin, j'allai donc déposer ma fille chez Angela (le palier d'en face) pour la journée.

Elle n'allait pas encore au jardin d'enfant, même si ça ne devrait pas tarder. Et comme Angela était photographe à son compte depuis maintenant deux ans, elle l'emmenait à son magasin ou sur les lieux des prises de vues. Elle n'avait jamais eu à son plaindre d'un mauvais comportement et, bien au contraire, adorait mon ange. Elle me poussait presque à sortir des fois, pour qu'elle puisse s'en occuper.

Angela avait un petit ami, Ben. Il était plutôt sympa et tous les deux allaient très bien ensemble. Lui aussi aimait bien ma fille mais quand il la gardait avec Angela, ça signifiait une soirée en amoureux de moins. C'est pour ça que je faisais toujours attention et essayais autant que possible de ne pas sortir le soir. Mais cela pouvait se révéler difficile avec mes patrons, surtout avec Edward qui voulait absolument qu'on sorte tous les deux le plus possible afin de rattraper le temps perdu, et en priorité le soir. Mais j'avais réussi à lui faire comprendre que c'était difficile alors il privilégiait le midi mais dans ce cas-là, Emmett et Jasper se joignaient à nous, à notre grand dam, nous étant donc impossible de discuter librement par rapport à notre passé.

- Salut, Bella ! Me sauta dessus Emmett à mon arrivée au bureau. Une bouffe tous ensemble ce midi, ça te tente ?

- Salut Emmett, oui merci je vais bien et toi ? Manger ensemble ? Je sais pas. Je voudrais d'abord poser mes affaires et m'asseoir avant de te répondre.

Il me regarda dépité. Il avait l'habitude d'être direct et ça ne devrait plus me déranger depuis le temps mais, le matin, j'aimais pas vraiment qu'on me saute dessus comme ça. Surtout quand j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver un taxi pour venir, comme aujourd'hui par exemple.

- Oui, Emmett, ça pourrait être sympa, dis-je après avoir soufflé bruyamment.

- Cool ! Au fait, je voulais te parler avant que les autres n'arrivent. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé au début avec Edward et pourquoi vous vous êtes autant pris la tête la première semaine mais je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien maintenant.

- C'est… euh… compliqué. Il m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs mais on a mis tout ça au clair.

- Je voulais aussi te parler d'un autre truc.

Il hésita longuement avant de continuer.

- Il y a cette fille qui me plait mais la morale voudrait que notre relation n'évolue pas plus mais… je l'aime vraiment bien et j'ai l'impression que c'est pareil de son côté. Je sais pas quoi faire.

Emmett qui me parlait de ses sentiments… vraiment hilarant !

- Je parie que je ne peux pas savoir qui c'est.

- Gagné. Tu pourrais m'aider quand même ?

- Parles-en avec elle. Discutez tous les deux de ce que vous allez faire et votre relation sera beaucoup plus claire.

- Mouais, bonne idée. Je retourne travailler, merci petite sœur de cœur !

A peine eus-je le temps de m'installer que Jasper et Edward débarquèrent à leur tour, et eux aussi eurent droit aux mêmes salutations expéditives que moi de la part d'Emmett.

Après m'être occupée de mon boulot habituel, j'allai aider Jaz à se préparer pour la réunion décisive qu'il avait en milieu d'après-midi. Il travaillait sur une importante affaire de harcèlement sexuel dans une entreprise et cette réunion allait mettre fin au dossier par les accords qui y seront passés. Il était donc extrêmement stressé et voulait me répéter le speech qu'il avait déjà prévu.

Il n'y avait rien à redire et il avait certainement passé la nuit à travailler dessus, ce que ses grandes cernes me confirmèrent. Je lui fis d'ailleurs remarquer.

- Je sais que tu détestes autant que moi les personnes superficielles mais là …

- Quoi ? C'est si mauvais que ça ? Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je change quelque chose et que je rajoute…, s'alarma-t-il.

- Non ! Tu ne dois rien changer à ton discours, le coupai-je. Tu vas juste avoir besoin d'un peu de maquillage pour masquer ton acharnement au travail.

- Oh… Mais mon discours est comment ?

- Parfait, ne change rien. D'ailleurs tu vas me donner cette feuille avant de détruire tout ton boulot nocturne et je vais t'arranger la tête avant qu'on aille manger, dis-je en lui tirant la feuille pour la mettre loin de lui et de ses mains destructrices.

**PDV Edward.**

J'étais resté longtemps dans mon lit à réfléchir, enfin plutôt à m'étonner sur la tournure qu'avait pris notre relation avec Bella.

Au lycée, elle m'avait toujours fasciné de par sa simplicité et sa facilité à ne pas m'approcher, au contraire de toutes les autres adolescentes domptées par leurs hormones. Son étrange solitude et sa grande intelligence m'avaient fait l'admirer et j'en étais arrivé à un point où je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses belles boucles brunes, de ses joues rosies par l'attention des autres sur elle et surtout de ses profonds yeux chocolats si envoûtants pour mon âme déjà torturée par sa petite mais superbe personne.

Qui aurait cru que j'aurais le courage de refuser toutes les invitations de mes groupies pour aller l'inviter, elle ? Certainement pas moi et pourtant je l'avais fait. Je l'avais rejoint à la bibliothèque, son lieu de refuge, pour lui proposer de m'accompagner et, comme je m'en doutais, elle avait accepté, le feu aux joues mais un éclat encore inconnu dans ses yeux.

Suite à toutes ces réflexions, je me préparai prestement avant de tenter d'attraper un taxi dans cette jungle new-yorkaise de l'automobile.

En pénétrant dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, j'y retrouvai Jasper, de grandes cernes violettes sous les yeux, une feuille gribouillée et froissée dans les mains.

- Salut Jaz !

- Salut, marmonna-t-il sans quitter sa feuille des yeux.

Il laissa s'échapper un soupir quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers moi et de me faire un sourire enjoué.

- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux avec Bella depuis quelques temps, non ?

- Ouais ! On est ami maintenant.

- Je suis content pour vous. Pourquoi étiez-vous en froid au début ?

- Un… simple malentendu, un jugement trop hâtif et voilà le résultat.

- C'est cool. Tu vas voir, Bella est vraiment une fille super.

- Et est-ce que je pourrais en savoir un peu plus sur son… secret qui l'excuse tout le temps, tentai-je.

Je ne l'avais pas oublié celui-là, et plus je me rapprochais d'elle, plus ça me torturait de ne pas savoir.

- C'est à elle de t'en parler, pas à moi ni à Emmett. Mais ne lui pose pas de questions, laisse-la prendre l'initiative de te le dire.

- Ok, renonçai-je.

Quand l'ascenseur fut arrivé au bon étage et qu'on en sortit, Emmett nous sauta dessus pour nous proposer de manger tous ensemble ce midi au restaurant, sans même nous saluer. Nous acceptâmes tous les deux, même si ça signifiait un moment seul avec Bella en moins pour moi, avant de nous séparer pour aller travailler dans nos bureaux respectifs.

Quand vint l'heure de déjeuner, Emmett se posta en plein milieu de l'entrée et nous appela en criant. Nous nous précipitâmes donc devant l'ascenseur, histoire de calmer ses vociférations et de sauver par la même occasion nos oreilles.

Ce fut Emmett qui choisi le restaurant, mais ça ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde. Il avait des goûts assez ecclésiastiques. Cependant, en arrivant devant, je fus rassuré : j'avais entendu dire qu'il était très bon et très sympa.

**PDV Bella.**

Après avoir eu la carte des menus, nous commençâmes à la regarder tout en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, sauf du travail pour essayer de détendre Jaz qui arriverait à énerver le Dalaï-lama.

Emmett était en train de parler des exploits de l'équipe de base-ball de Chicago lors du dernier match quand mon portable sonna. J'eus un mal fou à le trouver parmi le bazar de mon sac et quand, enfin, je mis la main dessus, au nom de l'appelant, mon visage se décomposa légèrement. Une photo d'Angéla était affichée sur l'écran. Pensant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, je décrochai précipitamment, en manquant presque de faire tomber l'appareil dans mon verre d'eau.

- Angela, il y a un problème ?

- Bella, t'aurais pas oublié qu'on devait se faire un resto toutes les trois ce midi ?

- Oh merde ! Angela, je suis vraiment désolée mais là, ça va pas être possible.

- Tu peux pas te libérer ? On est déjà devant le resto et ta fille a faim.

- Voui, maman, z'ai tès faim ! Entendis-je ma fille s'impatienter

- Vous êtes où ?

- Devant le Twilight.

D'un seul coup, mon regard se posa sur la carte et plus particulièrement l'entête :

Twilight

Carte des menus.

Si je résumais : j'étais dans un restaurant avec Jaz, Emmett et Edward et dehors, attendaient Angela et ma fille qui était aussi l'enfant caché d'Edward. Là j'étais vraiment dans la merde.

- Bella ? Bella ! M'appela Angela depuis le téléphone.

- Bella ? Bella ! M'interpella Emmett, assis à mes côtés.

Je ne bougeais plus et de toute façon, je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire. Ce fut ma fille que j'entendis derrière Angela qui me sortit de ma léthargie.

- Anzela, z'ai foid, ze t'attend à l'intéieu.

- Non !

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Je m'étais aussi levée et les garçons me regardèrent bizarrement. La seule chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé c'était que se lever c'était bien, mais ça permettait aussi d'être mieux vu que quand on était assis parmi pleins de tables.

- Maman ! Anzela, y a maman !

Cette fois, je n'entendais plus ma fille à travers le téléphone mais très distinctement. Normal, elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. Quelques mètres qu'elle parcourut rapidement avec ses petites jambes avant de se jeter sur moi. J'adressai un dernier regard à Edward avant de me tourner vers elle.

- Ma chérie ! M'exclamai-je en la réceptionnant dans mes bras, avant de la serrer contre moi.

Angela nous rejoignit et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Oh merde !

**PDV Edward.**

Une petite fille était arrivée après que Bella ait crié "non" au téléphone, puis elle s'était jetée sur elle, tandis qu'une jeune fille suivait derrière, les regardant attendrie. Son visage perdit un peu de ses couleurs quand ses yeux se posèrent sur notre table.

Je me retournai vers celle-ci pour voir qu'Emmett paraissait enjoué, Jaz embêté, alors que moi, j'étais comme un con, scrutant un peu tout le monde. Je ne comprenais absolument rien et personne n'était prêt à tout m'expliquer.

Bella devait faire du baby-sitting et garder cet enfant mais pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé "Maman" ? Serait-elle… ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle m'en aurait parlé, non ? Non ?

**PDV Bella.**

Angela avait eu raison depuis le début. J'aurais du lui en parler de mon plein gré avant qu'il n'y ait un imprévu comme celui-là.

Je puisai un peu de force dans l'étreinte que me donnait ma fille avant de me relever et de faire face aux problèmes. Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Crevette !

- Ro mais non tonton, ze suis une pincesse !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et vient dans mes bras, dit-il en ouvrant ces derniers.

J'en profitai pour observer la réaction des autres : Jaz et Angela étaient désolés, compatissants et embêtés. Quant à Edward, il était ébahi, soucieux, interrogateur, perdu.

- On… on pourrait m'expliquer ? Bafouilla ce dernier.

- Euh… Edward, je te présente ma fille, Renesmée. Ma chérie, c'est Edward un ami de tonton Emmett et Jaz et de maman.

- Bonzour ! Hein, ze suis une pincesse ?

- Coucou, la salua-t-il. Mais oui, tu es même la plus belle des princesses !

Je me surpris à être attendrie par cette scène. Edward avait une attitude douce avec… notre fille. L'idée de tout lui révéler, là maintenant, me traversa pendant l'esprit quelques instants, puis elle repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

Renesmée passa rapidement sur les genoux de Jaz avant d'aller faire un bisou à Edward. Mes larmes roulèrent, doucement, le long de mes joues à cette vision et je sentis bien vite les bras d'Angela entourer mon corps frêle, meurtri par toute cette histoire. J'entendis les autres s'interroger et ma fille s'inquiéter, tandis que Jaz tentait de la contenir dans ses bras et de l'empêcher de venir me rejoindre. Mais je n'avais plus que la force de me laisser aller dans ces bras si chauds et réconfortants.

**PDV Edward.**

- Edward, je te présente ma fille …

"Fille", ce mot résonnait encore et toujours dans ma tête. Elle était mère et elle ne me l'avait pas dit. Pourquoi ? Et qui était le père ?

Ce fut la voix de cette petite princesse qui me sortit de mes pensées.

- Bonzour ! Hein, ze suis une pincesse ?

Son jeune âge ne lui permettait pas encore de parler correctement mais sa voix, un doux carillon, comme des petites clochettes, fit naître un grand sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Coucou. Mais oui, tu es même la plus belle des princesses !

Elle alla embrasser son "oncle" Jaz avant de me réclamer la même chose, ce que je lui accordai tout de suite. Ce contact me fit frissonner et je me surpris à jalouser son père, qui avait le loisir de passer tout son temps libre avec ces deux magnifiques femmes.

Puis Angela alla serrer Bella dans ses bras et je compris que ce qu'au début, j'avais pris pour une étreinte amicale était en fait un soutien, du réconfort, une consolation pour sécher les larmes de ma belle torturée.

Ma belle torturée ? Elle avait une fille et donc certainement un mari et je me l'accaparais ? Faut que t'arrêtes de rêver Edward, t'as eu ta chance il y a cinq ans et t'as raté, faut que tu passes à autre chose.

D'ailleurs, je me demandais bien pourquoi elle pleurait ainsi. Elle avait l'air si abattue. Pendant que Jaz et Emmet s'évertuaient à faire changer les idées de la petite, Bella et son amie sortirent du restaurant dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je détachai mon regard de la porte qu'elle venait d'emprunter, pour me focaliser sur la petite voix qui racontait sa journée à ses oncles.

-… et moi ze voulais aller voi maman au tavail mais Anzela elle a dit non, que maman elle était occupé alo ze suis esté à la maison.

- Mais tu as quel âge ? Lui demandai-je intrigué, une fois son récit terminé.

- Z'ai cinq ans et… tonton Zasper, j'ai cinq ans et combien de zours ?

- Et bien… euh… environ cinq ans et deux mois.

- Voila, z'ai cinq ans et deux mois zours.

Nous éclatâmes de rire quant à sa réponse et elle nous suivit sans réellement comprendre. Cinq ans et deux mois jours… Cinq ans et deux mois ? Cinq ans ? C'était pour ça qu'elle était partie alors ? Elle était tombée enceinte et, connaissant le chef Swan, il n'avait pas du l'accepter. Le père de la petite était donc de Forks. Mais qui ? J'avais bien entendu Mike Newton parler de son envie de coucher avec elle, mais il n'était pas le seul. D'ailleurs, c'était leur petit jeu de parier sur qui coucherait avec la timide et solitaire fille du shérif.

Je laissai en plan mes amis et la petite pour aller rejoindre les filles dehors et parler avec Bella de cette histoire. Je voulais savoir. J'en avais besoin.

-… Il… il va tout comprendre et… et il va s'énerver… Angela, je sais plus… plus quoi faire, réussit à dire Bella entre deux sanglots.

J'interrompis leur conversation en me plaçant dans leurs champs de vision et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

**PDV Angela.**

Je voulais depuis le début que Bella raconte tout à Edward mais certainement pas que ça se passe dans ces conditions. J'avais essayé de la forcer à lui parler pour justement éviter que ça n'arrive mais plus têtu qu'elle, ça n'existait pas. Alors j'attendais qu'elle se décide enfin, et pendant ce temps, empêchais Renesmée d'aller voir sa mère à son bureau. Mais quand on l'avait retrouvé au restaurant avec tout le monde, notamment Edward, j'avais senti la crise et m'étais tenue prête à la rattraper.

Nous étions maintenant dehors où elle laissait libre cour à ses larmes, tentant de s'expliquer entre deux sanglots

- T'avais raison… j'aurais du… lui dire mais… je voulais pas… pas tout gâcher

- Non, ma belle tu n'aurais rien gâcher, la rassurai-je. Mais maintenant, vous allez devoir en parler sérieusement et tu ne te défileras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non mais… comment est-ce que… je peux lui dire qu'il est déjà père de… depuis cinq ans ?

- Déjà parle-lui de Renesmée en tant qu'enfant, de ta vie depuis sa naissance…

- Mais… il… il va tout comprendre et… et il va s'énerver… Angela, je sais plus… plus quoi faire …

A la fin de sa phrase, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup. Je me retournai pour voir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, même si j'avais ma petite idée, et tombai sur Edward. Un Edward inquiet qui se précipita pour prendre Bella dans ses bras quand elle se remit à pleurer.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il était derrière moi à nous écouter mais s'il l'était depuis le début, il avait alors entendu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du, en tout cas pas sans être invité dans la conversation.

Pensant que le moment fatidique des explications était arrivé pour ma meilleure amie, je décidai de la laisser le faire tranquillement. Elle avait surtout besoin de le faire seule.

- Je crois que vous avez pas mal de chose à vous dire, je vous laisse, les prévins-je, tout en me dirigeant vers la porte du restaurant.

* * *

**Vous vous attendiez pas à ça hein ?**

**Vous n'avez plus cru le voir arriver un jour ce chapitre de rencontre Edward/Renesmée mais si il est là !**

**Et moi, sadique comme je suis, je le coupe là !**

**C'est pour ça que je disais que vous alliez me laisser des review, pour m'insulter.**

**Mais bon, j'accepte toutes les reviews.**

**Et sinon, j'ai vu qu'on était à 99 reviews et donc en 7 chapitres j'aurais plus de 100 review (ouais c'est ça de faire S) donc MERCI !**

**Mais faut pas se relacher, faut continuer, faut que j'ai encore plus de reviews.**

**Je suis sûre que j'ai plus de 12 lecteurs par chapitre. Alors pourquoi j'ai que 12 reviews au chapitre 6 ?**

**Alors je vais me répéter, mais lâchez-vous, dîtes-moi tout ce que vous voulez !**

**Bisous, T.**


	8. Chaptire 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Premièrement, BONNE ANNÉE !**

**Bonne santé, j'espère que cette nouvelle année vous apportera plein de joie, de bonheur, de réussite, d'amour ...**

**J'espère que vous avez fait une bonne grosse fête pour vous préparez parce qu'on dit que ton année sera comme tu l'as fêté (ou un truc du genre, de toute façon, ça marche moyen, je crois que c'est plus psychologique qu'autre chose ^^)**

**Deuxièmement, comment allez-vous tous ?**

**Troisièmement, je remercie vraiment très forts tous les gens qui me laissent des review à chaque chapitre, ou presque, ceux qui me mettent en alert story ou author et ceux qui me mettent en favoris.**

**Pour les non-inscrits :**

**kikioutou**** : oh bah non alors ! Faut pas déprimer comme ça ! Faut faire la fête et puis Noël, c'est pas fait pour boire, c'est réservé au nouvel an ça ! ****Non, tu ne me déçois pas du tout ! Je savais que tout le monde se préparait au chapitre et j'avais tout fait pour. D'ailleurs, tu verras qu'à l'avant dernier chapitre, il y avait faillit y avoir une rencontre ... Non, il n'a pas tout entendu et oui je veux plein de messages ! Merci pour ta review et ok, tu seras maintenant surnommé le lecteur de l'ombre mais m'abandonne pas trop lontgemps ! :'(**

**lyllou**** : la réaction d'Edward face à sa paternité ... bonne question à laquelle je n'ai pas encore la réponse et vous non plus ! Muahaha !**

**auredronya**** : parce que c'est plus drôle ! Edward, neuneu ? Pire que ça ! On se demande comment il a fait pour devenir avocat. Mais attends, la connerie s'arrête pas là, elle continue dans ce chapitre !**

**COCOTTE 56**** : oh oui ! Je suis une méchante sadique, mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça ! Merci pour ta review !**

**S**** : merci !**

**Syrine**** : Oh merci ! C'est trop gentil !**

**nadia**** : et oui, tu as bien espéré, c'est ce week-end la suite ! De toute façon, je poste toutes les deux semaines sauf retard mais ça devrait plus arriver ! Merci et écris quand tu veux (quoique tout le temps, c'est bien aussi !)**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à la superbe Stephenie Meyer.**

**Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Musique : Secrets-OneRpublic (lien sur mon profil).**

**PDV Edward.**

Angela me laissa seul dans la rue avec une Bella en pleine crise de larmes. D'après elle, nous avions des choses à nous dire et j'étais d'accord avec ça, sauf qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du me laisser avec Bella dans cet état. Elles étaient amies, non ?

- Edward… je suis tellement désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Qui aurait pu imaginer ça, hein ? La calmai-je.

- Tu ne vas plus jamais me parler.

- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

- Tu dois me détester, et t'as raison mais… je te jure que je l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Je ne te déteste pas non plus. Je vais t'aider, on va en parler et je resterais là pour toi.

- Et bah voilà, t'as pitié de moi maintenant, s'écria-t-elle. Je ne sais pas quel est le pire.

- Non ! Eh Bella, regarde-moi.

Je lui pris le menton entre mes doigts pour le soulever et me plonger dans ses yeux larmoyants. J'aurais tellement voulu être avec elle quand c'était arrivé, la soutenir, l'empêcher de vivre cette si imposante épreuve toute seule. J'aurais peut-être même pu arranger les choses avec son père, qu'elle ne parte pas et si la chance était vraiment avec moi, être plus qu'un ami pour elle, plus que l'ami de sa mère pour la petite. Mais c'était le passé et j'avais maintenant la possibilité de me rattraper.

- C'était qui ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Qui quoi ? Me souffla-t-elle, un peu perdue.

- C'était un viol, hein ?

Je l'avais compris en me plongeant dans ses yeux, ses yeux si tristes et effrayés. Avoir un père médecin, ça peut servir à décrypter les émotions des gens. Et puis Bella n'était pas de ce style, à coucher à droite, à gauche, comme toutes les autres filles. Pas comme moi.

- Le père de Renesmée, il t'a violé, hein ? Lui demandai-je confirmation.

- Je…

Alors qu'il m'avait été facile de comprendre ces émotions précédemment, là je ne saisissais plus rien. Il y en avait tellement et qui passait trop rapidement sur son visage.

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes.

.

**PDV Bella.**

- Oui, lui affirmai-je.

Et là, j'aurais voulu disparaître, n'être jamais née, ne l'avoir jamais connu, n'être jamais tombée enceinte de lui, ne jamais lui avoir dit que j'avais été violée. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? C'était certainement la pire erreur de ma vie mais je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Pour quoi je passerais si je lui démentais ma réponse alors que son visage se décomposait, qu'il perdait ces couleurs, et qu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour me serrer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait et comme j'en avais toujours rêvé.

J'arrêtai de pleurer et séchai les dernières larmes qui continuaient leur chemin sur mes joues. Je n'avais plus le droit de pleurer : je lui avais menti. Deux fois. Et il voulait désormais être avec moi alors que si je lui avais dit la vérité, il m'aurait assurément rejeté, ne m'aurait plus parlé et… il aurait eu raison.

Nous restâmes encore quelques instants dehors puis nous allâmes retrouver les autres qui s'amusaient à faire rigoler ma fille. Je souris face à la joie et à l'innocence de celle-ci.

- Vous allez l'asphyxier, les coupai-je alors qu'Emmett allait la chatouiller.

En me voyant, elle se dégagea habilement des bras de son oncle pour me sauter dans les miens, où je la serrai fort. Elle était ma force, rendant mes jours plus heureux et mon existence moins terne mais je m'en voulais de ne pas le partager avec Edward.

Je vis que deux chaises et des couverts avaient été rajoutés pendant mon absence, certainement Emmett qui avait invité les filles à manger avec nous. Ce dernier manifesta d'ailleurs son mécontentement :

- Bon puisque tout le monde sait tout sur tous, on pourrait peut-être manger parce que je crève de faim, moi !

Nous nous installâmes donc et nous dépêchâmes de commander pendant que Mr l'ours continuait de grommeler.

Ma fille parla pendant tout le repas de tout et de rien et tout le monde l'écoutait sauf moi qui observais les autres, notamment Edward.

Il paraissait vraiment attentif au récit de… notre fille et n'hésitait pas à l'aider pour trouver ces mots. Comment faisait-il ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi tendre avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Etait-ce parce que je lui avais dit qu'elle était arrivée à la suite d'un viol et qu'il voulait vraiment m'aider ? Comment un lycéen coureur de jupon avait pu devenir si charmant en cinq ans ?

Edward Cullen était un mystère.

.

**PDV Edward.**

Cette petite était fascinante. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère, profonds, envoûtants, mais ses cheveux étaient bien différents, un peu comme les miens. Certainement un gène de la mère de Bella. Elle était assez grande pour son jeune âge et son caractère ressemblait beaucoup à celui de ma sœur : énergique.

A la fin du repas, Jasper prit un taxi tout seul pour rejoindre son lieu de rendez-vous, Angela et Renesmée partirent au studio de la première qui, j'avais appris, était photographe pendant que Emmett, Bella et moi retournâmes au bureau.

Cet après-midi, comme pour Emmett, mon client devait venir pour qu'on fasse un point sur son dossier et sur la suite des évènements. C'était pourquoi, quand nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur, deux personnes nous attendaient devant le bureau de Bella.

La première était mon client : Mr Banner. Il avait la quarantaine, les cheveux grisonnants et surtout, une forte envie d'ouvrir une filiale de son entreprise en Allemagne. Le dossier n'était pas compliqué : il fallait juste qu'il obtienne les droits et signe les bons papiers. Aujourd'hui, nous devions vérifier que tout était prêt avant qu'il n'aille à l'ambassade allemande.

La deuxième personne était connue dans le cabinet, son dossier étant compliqué : Mme King, anciennement et si tout allait bien, prochainement Hale. Elle pourrait aisément faire pâlir un mannequin par ses grands cheveux blonds descendant en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux d'un bleu de glace, sa taille parfaite et bien sûr, ses formes divines.

En tout cas c'était ce que je pensais à première vue mais quand Bella passa à côté d'elle pour rejoindre son ordinateur en souriant gentiment aux deux personnes, je la mis immédiatement au second plan.

Tout se passa comme dans un film au ralenti. Ses cheveux se balancèrent dans son dos, sa main se posa sur l'épaule du quadragénaire quand il la salua, ses yeux exprimèrent compassion et tristesse quand ils se posèrent sur la femme battue. Elle discuta un peu avec eux, jusqu'à ce que Emmett et moi sortîmes de notre torpeur. Cette femme était exceptionnelle, exprimant tant de joie alors qu'il y avait à peine une heure et demie nous parlions du drame de sa vie.

J'accueillis Mr Banner dans mon bureau, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Bella qui discutait avec Emmett et sa cliente.

Le rendez-vous fut rapide. Dans un sens, tout était en règle, mais je l'avais abrégé pour pouvoir penser tranquillement. Quand Mr Banner fut sorti après nos dernières salutations, je mis un CD de classique dans ma chaîne hi-fi et m'assis confortablement dans mon fauteuil de bureau.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais toujours été inexplicablement attiré par Bella, sans même la connaître. Mais là, ça dépassait l'attirance. C'était plus qu'un simple béguin d'ado. Je voulais la tenir à jamais dans le creux de mes bras, la protéger de tout, pouvoir caresser sa peau toute la journée, passer des heures plonger dans le chocolat de ses yeux et le plus important sûrement, sentir ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.

Bella Swan était maître de mon cœur.

**oOo**

Je mis le plat au four alors que la sonnette de mon appartement retentit. Je lançai le minuteur puis me dépêchai d'ouvrir, inquiet de ce qu'il se passerait si je tardais trop.

- Coucou mon frère ! Me sauta dessus ma sœur.

- Salut le lutin !

Sans attendre mon accord, elle rentra et se mit à l'aise dans l'appartement.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes Edward ?

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te demander ça ? C'est pas toi qui a eu tous pleins de rendez-vous depuis que t'es arrivée ?

- Oh oui mais… je crois que ça va pas le faire.

- Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont pas aimé tes créations ?

- Oh si ! Ils adoraient même ! Mais c'est moi…

- Ils ont un problème avec toi ? La coupai-je avec colère.

- Mais non ! C'est moi qui ne les aime pas. Ça me plait pas. Tu sais, je crois que je ne veux pas travailler dans une grande entreprise …

- Mais, tu vas faire quoi alors ? De nouvelles études ? L'interrompis-je une nouvelle fois.

- Mais laisse-moi finir ! Non, j'allais dire que je préfèrerais monter mon propre magasine. Tout construire de moi-même à partir de rien.

- Oh… tu devrais demander à Jasper de l'aide. Il pourra te conseiller.

- Je sais mais je ne comptais pas attendre que tu me le dises pour le faire. On s'est vu cette après-midi après sa signature. On a déjà vu pas mal de choses ensemble et on se revoit demain midi. Au fait, tout s'est bien passé à son rendez-vous. Il a obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait sans trop de problème, me rassura-t-elle. Je l'aime bien, Jasper.

- Ouais, c'est un mec super. Je l'aime bien aussi.

- Non, Edward, je voulais dire que je l'aime vraiment bien et que… on a pas que discuté de moi cette après-midi.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Si, on s'est embrassé. Et pas qu'une fois. Et pas que ça, me dit-elle suggestivement.

- Stop Alice ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus sur la vie… buccale de ma sœur.

- Oh c'est bon, hein ! Bon et toi alors ?

- Euh… je sais pas si je peux t'en parler… je crois pas qu'elle voudrait.

- Qui ? Bella ?

- Oui…

- T'as appris pour sa fille ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Mon cher frère, il y a une chose qui nous différencie et de loin : je sais charmer Jasper. Comment tu l'as pris ?

- Bien mais tu sais… je connais Bella depuis longtemps. Depuis le lycée. On y était ensemble et on n'a jamais été très proche mais… il y a eu cette nuit, la nuit du bal…

- Et vous avez couché ensemble ?

- Aussi ouais, annonçai-je piteusement.

- Oh, ça explique bien des choses.

- Comme quoi ?

- Que tu sois obsédée par elle. Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Mon frère est amoureux ! Sautilla-t-elle sur le canapé.

- Quoi ? Je… Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Allez, allons manger avant que tu ne dises plus de bêtises !

Durant le repas, nous ne revînmes pas sur mes rapports avec Bella mais ce qu'elle m'avait dit me titilla l'esprit toute la soirée. A la place, nous discutâmes d'elle et de Jasper. J'étais son frère, jumeau peut-être, mais je pouvais jouer le rôle de grand frère protecteur et Jaz avait beau être un de mes meilleurs amis, je voulais être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à mon lutin.

Avec cette conversation, je réussis un coup de maître : faire fuir Alice ! Ce fut donc tranquillement et tôt que j'allais me coucher, mon cerveau cherchant toujours qui pouvait bien être le salaud qui avait violé Bella et qu'est-ce que j'éprouvais pour elle.

.

**PDV Alice.**

Mon frère était vraiment un handicapé. Un handicapé des sentiments. C'était pourtant pas compliqué d'aller voir Bella pour lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait ! Depuis plus de cinq en plus !

Et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ? Qu'elle ne me dise pas que mon frère ne lui plaisait pas car ce serait un mensonge, et un beau ! C'était certes un salaud mais c'était juste une apparence, un masque pour se protéger. De quoi ? Allez savoir. Il fallait qu'on discute toutes les deux. En plus ils avaient couché ensemble ! De mon frère ça ne m'étonne pas mais d'elle ! Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment encore mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une Marie-couche-toi-là.

Bon par contre sa fille aurait du refroidir mon frère mais il paraissait… énervé ? On ne pouvait pas s'énerver contre une petite de cinq ans ! Cinq ans ? Mais … Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Oh moi je sentais qu'il allait falloir que je lance l'opération "mettre Bella et Edward en couple" !

Alice Cullen le génie était de retour !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

**Alors, que pensez-vous de mon cher petit Edward qui ne comprend rien à rien ?**

**Et cette Alice, plus douée que son frère alors qu'elle ne connait pas grand chose à leur histoire ?**

**J'attends vos magnifiques petites reviews !**

**Bisous, T.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Et voilà les petits loups, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je vais pas m'éterniser en blabla ici vu que pas grand monde le lit.**

**Alors directement les réponses aux anonymes :**

**Auredronya : oh que oui ça va être explosif mais pas tout de suite !**

**Syrine : bah en fait j'hésite encore mais je me laisse le temps de ce chapitre pour trouver. Et oui les révélations seront pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews !**

**Stephee : oh ! une nouvelle ! Merci pour ta review et je vais essayer de penser à te prévenir mais pour ça faut que tu me laisse des reviews !**

**nadia : hey ! Non mais je sais pas ce qu'il avait Edward, peut-être qu'il était malade, va savoir !**

**Merci ! Compte 2 semaines entre deux publications sauf cas exceptionnelle comme là où j'ai mis 3 semaines mais je poste le week-end.**

**Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~Musique : Mission District-The Black Angels~**

**PDV Jasper.**

Je marchai tranquillement dans la rue, fredonnant une musique qui était passée à la radio ce matin. Les gens se bousculaient, me bousculaient, stressés par l'heure alors que je me sentais bien, simplement heureux.

Mon rendez-vous d'hier s'étant passé aussi bien que prévu, voir mieux, je m'octroyai une petite matinée tranquille. Les gens autour de moi n'étaient pas encore arrivés au travail qu'ils étaient déjà énervés ou en train de le commencer via leur téléphone dernier cri. Même les mères s'énervaient avec leurs poussettes. Mais quand je tournai dans une plus petite rue, l'effervescence se calma. Mon cœur s'emballa d'un coup, quand j'arrivai devant le café où j'étais attendu et que je vis le petit bout de femme qui avait réussi à me faire tourner la tête.

Elle-même parut encore plus excitée que d'habitude quand je me mis devant elle.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je ? L'abordai-je avec un accent distingué.

- Jaz ! Enfin !

Puis elle me sauta dessus pour un baiser langoureux où je tentais d'y faire passer toute ma passion. Nous nous retrouvâmes debout, enfin elle sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains parcourant mon visage alors que les miennes étaient simplement posées sur ses reins. Je crois qu'il n'existait pas de position plus parfaite que celle-là. Nous nous relâchâmes enfin pour reprendre notre souffle et nous asseoir.

- Tu avais l'air pressé au téléphone, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demandai-je.

- C'est Edward. Enfin Edward et Bella. Je ne la connais pas encore beaucoup même si ça devrait changer ce week-end mais je crois pouvoir dire que ce sont tous les deux des handicapés sentimentaux et qu'ils ont besoin d'un coup de pouce !

Elle avait débité tout ça sans reprendre son souffle mais j'avais arrêté de m'étonner pour ce genre d'exploits.

- Alice, de quoi parles-tu ?

- Ils doivent être ensemble ! Je suis sûre qu'Edward aime Bella plus qu'en amitié. Et c'est là que tu interviens : il faut que tu la questionnes pour savoir si c'est réciproque, même si j'en suis pratiquement sûre. Ça c'est une première chose. Ensuite il va falloir qu'on élucide un mystère : la fille de Bella.

- Oh je savais que j'aurais pas du t'en parler. Elle va m'en vouloir, me lamentai-je. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Bella et Edward en couple ? Il t'a demandé de lui arranger un coup ?

- Non, il est trop idiot pour se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments mais je sais remarquer certaines choses. Et il le cache tellement mal que je me demande comment Bella a fait pour ne pas le voir, mais bon.

- Alice on ne devrait pas intervenir dans leurs histoires. C'est à eux de s'en occuper. Et puis, je ne l'ai pas remarqué non plus.

- Mais Jaz ! Si on ne fait rien, il ne se passera rien. Et c'est normal que tu n'es rien vu : les hommes ne voient jamais rien ! Argumenta-t-elle.

- Et ce sera peut-être mieux comme ça, répondis-je sans faire attention à la deuxième partie de sa réponse. C'est à eux de savoir s'ils veulent plus qu'une amitié.

- Oh mais mon Jazou ! S'il te plait, me supplia-t-elle en me faisant une petite moue mignonne qui vira rapidement en tête de chien battu.

- Bon, je peux déjà voir ce que Bella pense d'Edward. C'est pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Cette fille savait vraiment me prendre par les sentiments. Et puis comment résister à sa moue "made in Alice" ? Personne ne pourrait. Et je me demandais comment s'en sortait Edward si elle lui faisait à longueur de temps.

- Oh merci ! Tu vas voir, ils seront si bien ensemble !

- J'ai pas dit que j'irais jusque là mais bon… Et sinon, tu me parlais de Renesmée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ?

- Tu sais où était Bella avant de venir à New York ?

- Oui, à Phoenix. Pourquoi ?

Mensonge ! S'écria-t-elle faisant se retourner quelques personnes présentes dans le café. Elle était à Forks et oui, comme Edward. Et là-bas, il n'y a qu'un lycée. Bella et Edward nous ont menti depuis le départ. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et ils ont même eu des rapports intimes, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- J'ai mes sources fraternelles !

- Petite maligne ! Et à part pour le mensonge, pourquoi tu m'en parles ?

- Ils ont couché ensemble il y a cinq ans et Renesmée a…

- Cinq ans. Tu veux dire que Edward serait…

- Le père, oui ! Mais il n'est pas encore au courant parce que notre chère Bella a oublié de lui en parler. Je me demande ce qu'elle lui a dit hier quand il l'a découvert…

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi mais il paraissait attentionné envers elle, protecteur.

- Elle vous a raconté quoi à vous ?

- Rien. Elle n'a jamais voulu en parler, prétextant que même si elle adorait sa fille, les conditions de sa grossesse faisaient remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

- Je lui en parlerais samedi pendant qu'on fera du shopping. D'ailleurs, tu pourra lui rappeler que je viens la chercher à 9h tapantes ?

- Oui mais Alice…

- Je te promets d'y aller doucement, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais comment faire pour qu'elle me parle sans se braquer.

- D'accord, merci. Bon et si on passait à toi et à ton entreprise. Je me suis renseigné un peu et tu devrais facilement arriver à créer ton magasine. Après, sa réussite ne dépend que de toi, mais là-dessus, je ne m'inquiète pas. Bon alors, on va…

Et je lui expliquai les démarches à suivre. Etant rentré tôt chez moi hier, j'avais pu faire des recherches sur Internet et auprès d'amis travaillant dans ce domaine. Comme je lui avais dit, ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué. En tout cas pour le début. Elle risquait de devoir faire appel à des gens plus compétant dans ce rayon si son magasine connaissait un franc succès et commençait à avoir besoin d'une gestion financière, pour des recrutements, pour un développement important ou pour l'image.

oOo

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Comment t'as pu te laisser embarquer là-dedans ? C'est débile et pas dans ton caractère de faire ça ! Mais maintenant que t'as fait la boulette, t'assumes mon grand !

Ohlala, elle va me tuer !

Je soufflai un bon coup avant de me lancer :

- Eh Bella, je me demandais… euh… c'est-à-dire que… t'as l'air proche d'Edward et je me demandais si par hasard, il ne se serait pas passé quelque chose entre vous, quelque chose que tout le monde ignore.

Ses joues rougirent instantanément et je vis ses pouces jouer entre eux, signe de panique : Alice avait vu juste.

Comme elle ne me répondait toujours pas, je décidai de continuer :

- En fait, j'ai discuté avec quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un m'a dit que… il pensait que vous étiez très proche tous les deux et que peut-être il y avait ou avait eu plus que de l'amitié entre vous.

- Euh… non rien, je… on se connaît depuis quelques semaines alors je ne vois pas comment…

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille discuter dans mon bureau, on sera plus à l'aise ?

Elle m'y suivit docilement et s'installa rapidement dans un siège.

- Bella, je…

Je soufflai avant de reprendre.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me mens mais je connais la vérité et j'aurais préféré l'entendre de toi. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne ?

- Tu veux dire que tu sais pour…

- La paternité d'Edward, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il en a pensé ?

- Oh Jaz ! S'exclama-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Je tentai de la calmer alors qu'elle essayait de m'expliquer la situation.

- J'ai pas pu… Je savais pas comment lui dire… Et lui, il… Il a pensé que j'avais été violée… Et j'ai… J'ai dit oui… Je lui ai menti… Encore. Jaz… Je sais plus quoi faire…

- Tu dois lui dire la vérité aussi dure soit-elle. Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher éternellement et si tu ne lui dis pas, il finira par le découvrir lui-même et ce sera pire.

- Mais… Mais comment je fais ça,… moi ?

- Invite-le au restaurant, allez manger ensemble et tu lui expliqueras la situation là-bas. Avec les gens autour, il s'énervera moins.

- Oui, t'as raison.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?

- Je sais pas. Je crois qu'il m'a offert un chemin détourné et … J'ai préféré le prendre.

- Mouais. Bon reprends-toi et invite-le.

Elle se leva et allait partir quand je me souvins d'une dernière chose.

- Au fait, Alice me fait dire qu'elle viendra te chercher à 9h samedi matin.

Elle souffla fortement devant la porte avant de sortir. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé le shopping, contrairement à Alice. Un grand sourire s'étendit sur mes lèvres en pensant à elle. Elle était tellement énergique, pleine de vie, faisant sourire tout le monde. Très têtue aussi, je crois qu'elle arriverait à faire marcher un amputé des jambes par sa volonté. Alice, mon petit lutin adoré !

La porte se rouvrit brusquement sur une Bella ahurie.

- Alice ? Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

- Hum… Et bien, ce matin ?

C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation. Personne n'était au courant de l'amour que je lui portais depuis presque deux ans, le premier jour où je l'avais croisé, ni qu'on sortait ensemble depuis hier à partir du moment où elle s'était jetée sur moi en plein milieu d'un café. Légèrement déboussolé, elle m'avait ensuite dit qu'elle n'était pas du tout désolée, et que ça la tentait depuis quelques temps déjà. Pour finir, elle avait ajouté que comme ça lui avait plu, elle risquait de recommencer. Sauf que c'était moi qui avait réitéré l'expérience avant elle.

- Jaz, on sait tous les deux que je mens très mal. Mais toi tu caches très mal les choses. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?

- On sort ensemble, avouai-je.

- Qui sort avec qui ? S'incrusta Emmett.

- Ma sœur et mon ancien meilleur ami, lui répondit Edward, juste placé derrière lui, tandis que tout ce petit monde était serré devant la porte. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls une minute.

Il se glissa entre Emmett et Bella, à qui il fit un grand sourire chaleureux au passage, auquel elle répondit timidement. Alice avait raison : il y avait quelque chose entre deux.

Puis mon meilleur ami s'avança dans mon bureau. Je ne savais pas si je devais être effrayé ou rassuré par son visage impassible. En tout cas, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

Ce fut Emmett qui le coupa dans sa lente avancée.

- Bah pendant qu'on en est aux révélations, d'ailleurs je suis très content pour vous deux Jaz, j'aimerais vous faire savoir que mon cœur n'est plus à prendre, qu'il faut que je me désinscrive de Meetic et change mon statut Facebook. Le grand Emmett est casé !

J'entendis trois hoquets, des objets tombés mais mon regard resta focalisé sur les yeux pétillants de bonheur de mon ami. Emmett le tombeur de ses dames s'était trouvé quelqu'un ! Ce grand gamin qui pourrait se jeter sous un bus à la place d'un ami, qui mangeait tout le temps et qui savait profiter de la gente féminine et des moqueries qu'elle pouvait lui faire inventer, s'était rangé ! Incroyable ! Qui l'aurait seulement imaginé ? Il fallait absolument que je la félicite d'accepter un… aussi gros fardeau, parce qu'il fallait réussir à le supporter et ce n'était pas toujours facile même quand on ne le voyait qu'au travail.

Je vis Bella lui sauter au cou, le féliciter et rire avec lui. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais devant lui, avec Edward, à le féliciter vivement, une main sur son épaule et l'autre broyé par sa poigne.

- Peut-on savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Patience Eddy, patience. Vous la rencontrerez en temps et en heure et quand la situation se sera arrangée. D'ailleurs faut que je vous laisse : j'ai pas mal de boulot et j'ai fixé un rendez-vous avec Royce King dans trois jours. Je touche au but !

- T'es sûr ? M'inquiétai-je. Mes autres dossiers ne sont pas urgents, je peux les faire attendre et t'aider.

- T'inquiètes Jazzou ! Je gère !

Je le vis lancer un clin d'œil entendu à Bella avant qu'ils ne partent, tous les deux, travailler. Par contre Edward resta et me fixa. Ça en devenait même carrément flippant !

- Alors comme ça, tu sors avec ma sœur ?

- Euh ouais ?

- Jaz t'es mon pote mais Alice, je la considère vraiment comme ma sœur alors… Je jouerais pas au grand frère protecteur parce que 1) ça me correspond pas, 2) je te fais confiance et 3) je sais pas le faire mais t'as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle et le jour où tu lui feras du mal, je saurais tenir ce rôle.

Il laissa quelques secondes lourdes avant de reprendre sur un ton beaucoup moins sérieux.

- Fais pas cette tête ! On dirait que t'as vu un mort ! Allez, je vais travailler. On se voit plus tard.

Et il partit en sifflotant.

Ma matinée, ou en tout cas le début, aura été vraiment bizarre : tout le monde passant d'une humeur à l'autre sans explication. Avec tout ça, je savais plus où j'en étais. Bon au moins j'étais quasi certain maintenant qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Edward et Bella, qu'eux-mêmes ignoraient et qu'il était le père de Renesmée. J'aurais quand même eu la réponse à quelques questions aujourd'hui. Reste plus qu'à Alice de finir.

**PDV Alice. Le samedi.**

- Allez Bella, souris un peu ! Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser !

- Comment est-ce qu'on peut s'amuser en se levant à 8h un samedi matin ? Dit-elle avant de bâiller longuement.

J'avais, comme prévu, été cherchée Bella à 9h mais madame ronchonnait parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Elle avait qu'à se coucher plus tôt ! Alors depuis qu'on était monté en voiture, elle alternait bâillements et moue renfrognée pour bien me montrer son mécontentement sauf que ça ne marchait absolument pas sur moi. Donc je continuai à jubiler d'avance sur cette journée shopping.

Quand on se gara sur le parking, elle descendit lentement et rejoignit, tout aussi rapidement, la porte d'entrée du centre commercial. Sauf qu'une fois arrivée dans ma propre caverne d'Ali Baba, plus rien ne pouvait me retenir. Ainsi je commençai à la tirer dans tous les magasins, sortant puis reposant tout un tas de vêtements, les mettant sur elle ou les achetant. Arrivée dans une énième boutique, je décidai de passer aux choses sérieuses et de profiter des essayages pour la questionner comme je l'entendais.

- Alors Bella, j'ai entendu dire que tu connaissais mon frère depuis le lycée.

- Qui t'as parlé de ça ? S'horrifia-t-elle en sortant juste la tête de la cabine.

- Edward lui-même. Et puis tu sais bien qu'on peut rien me cacher. D'ailleurs quand est-ce que tu comptais m'en parler ?

- Jamais ! Personne ne devait être au courant. C'est mon passé. Un passé que j'essaye d'oublier.

- Mais c'est ma nièce ! J'ai le droit de savoir quel lien j'ai avec elle !

- De quoi tu parles ? S'écria-t-elle en repassant la tête par le rideau.

- Bella ! Te fous pas de moi ! Je devine tout ! Je sais qu'Edward est le père de Renesmée ! Et puis Jaz me l'a confirmé.

- Il t'en a parlé ?

- Tu ne lui as jamais interdit et puis on sort ensemble, comment pourrait-il me le cacher ? Tu apprendras aussi que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de te poser des questions.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

- Et c'est quoi ton histoire à toi ? M'interrogea-t-elle avec un air suspicieux en sortant de la cabine, un jean sur les fesses et un top rouge avec un pull noir sur le dos.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Alice, comme tu le sais si bien, je connais ton frère depuis le lycée et toi je te connais depuis quelques semaines, tu vois le problème ? Il n'avait pas de sœur au lycée alors tu m'expliques comment il peut en avoir une 5 ans plus tard ?

- Si tu as un passé avec lui, il a aussi un passé lié au mien, dis-je tristement.

- Oh, désolée. Je voulais pas te parler de sujets difficiles ou…

- Non, c'est bon, t'inquiètes, la coupai-je en retrouvant mon sourire ; j'avais découvert son secret, elle avait bien le droit de savoir le mien. Je ne suis pas la vraie sœur d'Edward. Je suis sa cousine mais mes parents sont morts il y a presque deux ans et après ça ceux d'Edward m'ont adopté. On a que cinq mois de différence alors on se fait passer pour des jumeaux.

- Oh Alice, je suis vraiment désolée, si j'avais su…

- Pour te faire pardonner, tu vas aller enlever ces vêtements horribles qui ne te vont pas du tout, essayer la robe que je t'ai prise et venir avec moi dans la boutique de lingerie !

- Non, je…

- Pas de non ! S'il te plait, lui demandai-je en faisant ma moue made in Alice à laquelle personne ne résiste.

- Je… Bon d'accord, abdiqua-t-elle, tandis qu'un grand sourire s'affichait sur mes lèvres.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**La musique collait bien ?**

**Vous aimez bien que je mette des musiques avec ou ça vous énerve et vous préférez les vôtres ?**

**Dîtes-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir !**

**Et est-ce que je pourrais avoir un nombre de review qui colle mieux au nombre de visiteurs ? Parce que 20 reviews pour 20 fois plus de visiteurs ...**

**A bientôt, T.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**ça fait un bail dis-donc ! *dit-elle avec un grand sourire***

**Oui, je sais que ça fait très, très ... très longtemps que j'ai posté mais, pour ceux qui s'en inquiétait, je vais bien, tout va bien, juste un manque de temps en plus, FF voulait pas me laisser publier !**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, au ski ou pas, que vous êtes pas trop cassé de partout.**

**Et maintenant, place ... aux remerciements ! (et non pas encore le chapitre !)**

**Bref, merci à tous mes petits lecteurs, qui se font connaitre ou non, aux petits nouveaux ...**

**Et on peut donc passer au chapitre, chapitre que vous avez tous attendu avec impatience !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**~Musique : Let's Be Friends-Emily Osment~ (lien sur mon profil)**

**PDV Bella.**

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Bella. Adieu !

**2 heures plus tôt.**

- Alice, c'est bon, je sais m'habiller toute seule !

- Peut-être mais je sais mieux t'habiller ! C'est mon métier.

- T'as pas de métier, répliquai-je dépitée.

- Ouch ! Ça fait mal ça !

- Désolée.

- Ouais, bon ça va pour cette fois mais si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, mets cette robe !

- Al…

- Pas de Alice, me coupa-t-elle. C'est ça ou je te pardonne pas et je peux être très rancunière. Et puis ça servirait à quoi qu'on l'ait acheté cet après-midi ?

Je la regardai un instant puis la robe qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Mes yeux firent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour. Elle était quand même super sexy. Elle m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, noire et un décolleté bien plongeant. Tout ça pour un repas entre deux amis ! Bon ok l'un des deux devait dire à l'autre qu'ils avaient eu une fille ensemble, mais justement ! C'était pas le moment de mettre une telle robe. C'était totalement inapproprié et débile. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Oh et puis merde ! C'était qu'une robe après tout, ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose !

J'arrachai la robe des mains d'Alice et partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

- Je t'ai préparé des sous-vêtements sur ton lit, me notifia le lutin de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Alice ! Je sais m'habiller ! Lui répétai-je. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire des sous-vêtements ? Je ne vais pas lui faire un strip-tease !

- Qui sait ? Ça pourrait le calmer s'il s'énerve trop.

Au ton de sa voix, elle semblait vraiment sérieuse. Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez elle ? Et puis quoi encore ? Peut-être croyait-elle qu'on allait coucher ensemble, aussi ?

- Alice, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Après tout, on ne se connaît pas vraiment et je suis plutôt la méchante dans l'histoire. Tu devrais être du côté de ton frère et me détester.

- Mais Bella, on est amies ! Et les amies s'entraident. Sans parler de la solidarité féminine ! Et je fais tout ça pour arranger la situation. Grâce à moi, vous allez vous réconciliez et je n'aurais aucun parti à prendre, répliqua-t-elle, comme si c'était une évidence.

Amies ? Elle me considérait vraiment comme telle juste après une simple sortie shopping ?

Pas que ça me dérangeait mais c'était juste … effrayant ! Je n'avais jamais été vraiment accepté par les autres, toujours à l'écart, loin de toute socialisation et là, j'avais déjà une nouvelle amie.

J'abdiquai finalement, employant le même raisonnement qu'avec la robe. Les vêtements glissaient sur ma peau comme de la soie. Je me sentis incroyablement bien dedans et finalement, je ne regrettais plus de les porter ce soir. Quitte à faire une chose déplaisante, autant le faire en se sentant bien.

Enfin ça, c'était avant que je ne me regarde dans la glace. La robe était vraiment courte ! Je tirai désespérément sur le tissu pour essayer de l'agrandir mais rien à faire, on voyait toujours autant mes jambes. Je sortis finalement de la chambre et retrouvai Alice dans la salle de bain, produits de beauté et accessoires de coiffure éparpillés partout autour du lavabo.

- Viens par là ma belle ! Les vêtements ne font pas tout et je vais avoir du boulot avec tes cheveux, m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire sadique collé sur le visage.

Je l'observai, horrifiée par ce qui m'attendait mais elle me poussa sur une chaise, dos au miroir, avant que je n'aies seulement pu envisager la possibilité de m'enfuir. Poisseuse comme j'étais, elle allait réussir, malgré son habitude, à me brûler une oreille !

**oOo**

Je la fixai, ébahie. Ou plutôt je me regardai, ébahie. Apparemment, c'est bien moi dans le miroir, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître. Comment pouvait-on arriver à ça ? Surtout à partir de ma tête si banale !

J'avais désormais les cheveux lâches mais mes pauvres boucles étaient reformées. Mon maquillage était sobre mais si parfait, me correspondant absolument par sa simplicité, tout en s'harmonisant exactement avec ma coupe élaborée et ma robe sexy. Et aucune oreille brûlée à déplorer !

Alice me tendit ensuite une paire d'escarpins noirs à talons assez hauts mais me rassura tout de suite devant ma tête paniquée.

- T'inquiètes pas, tu vas pas courir un marathon. Tu as juste à marcher jusqu'à la voiture puis de la voiture jusqu'au restaurant et tout ce temps-là, tu auras le bras d'Edward pour te raccrocher si tu tombes. Tout se passera bien.

Ses paroles et son visage plus sérieux qu'enjoué, pour une fois, me rassurèrent et j'enfilai les chaussures. Les talons étant hauts, je me sentis grande d'un seul coup et me demandai si les mannequins, qui en portaient des deux fois plus hauts, n'avaient pas le vertige parfois.

Je revins rapidement à la réalité en assimilant ses paroles. "Tout se passera bien", était-ce pour ces talons ou par la soirée en générale ? Je plongeai dans ses yeux perçants pour tenter d'y déceler quelque chose mais n'en sortis que plus confuse. J'y avais vu sa joie habituelle mais aussi de la confiance mélangée à une petite crainte. Au final, elle n'était pas plus rassurée que moi quant à l'issue de cette soirée. Je n'étais pas la seule à penser que ça allait mal se finir et que j'aurais dû trouver une autre solution.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Il faut que tu lui parles, me devança-t-elle. Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste. Tu ne sais pas comment il va le prendre et je …

- Toi-même tu as peur, la coupai-je. Alors comment est-ce que moi je dois me sentir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas avoir peur aussi ?

- La peur n'évite pas le danger.

- Peut-être mais je ne peux rien faire contre elle. Alors tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit et que je n'aurais pas vu sa réaction, j'ai le droit d'avoir, et j'aurais, peur.

- Je … oui, consentit-elle.

J'allais répondre quand un bruit nous surprit toutes les deux. Mon angoisse monta d'un cran et je crus que mes jambes allaient lâcher. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice pour me sortir de ma torpeur et m'obliger à aller ouvrir.

Je soufflai un bon coup puis parcourus les quelques pas qui me séparaient de la porte d'entrée. J'avançai ma main tremblante sur la poignée, soufflai une dernière fois pour me donner du courage en jetant un ultime coup d'œil à Alice qui acquiesça. Puis je repris un visage serein avant d'ouvrir.

Je tombai alors sur ce visage si parfait, sur ce corps tout aussi parfait qui me causait tant de soucis.

- Bonsoir Bella, me salua Edward. Tu es magnifique ce soir.

- Euh … oui, pareil, rougis-je. Je prends mon manteau et on peut y aller.

Je me reculai pour prendre mon trois quart, quand une tornade surgit entre nous.

- Salut frérot ! Passez une bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas : sortez couverts !

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'appartement d'en face, celui d'Angela, en nous laissant en plan avec ses insinuations bien trop suggestives à mon goût.

- Je … allons-y, dis-je pour quitter cette ambiance plus que tendue.

Il me laissa le précéder pour entrer dans l'ascenseur, tel un gentleman et une descente infernale vers mon enfer de ce soir commença.

La tension était palpable, inconfortable et surtout intenable. Alors que je me tenais collée au mur de fond, il restait nonchalant à me regarder en plein milieu de l'espace clos. Peut-être attendait-il que je dise quelque chose mais à ce moment-là, je n'en étais vraiment pas capable.

Ma tête n'était remplie que d'une seule pensée. Je réfléchissais encore à comment lui apprendre la nouvelle. Cependant je ne trouvais toujours rien alors que le délai arrivait à son terme. Je pense que si on m'avait demandé de parler, j'aurais débité des propos incohérents et peut-être aurais-je glissé parmi eux mon "secret" - plus si secret désormais.

L'ascenseur qui était si rapide quand on rechignait à aller quelque part, avait décidé de se reposer et de prendre tout son temps pour descendre, à se demander s'il ne faisait pas une pause entre chaque étage.

Le silence était toujours total dans la cabine. Et plus il persistait, plus je me sentais mal. J'étais à deux doigts de rejeter mon maigre déjeuner et de m'effondrer en larmes. Je ne pouvais plus rester comme ça, la situation était insupportable même pour moi. Angela avait eu raison : j'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt et ça, elle me l'avait bien fait comprendre.

_Flash-back_

_- Violée ? Tu lui as dit que tu avais été violée ? S'énerva-t-elle. Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu veux vraiment que j'aille le voir et tout lui expliquer moi-même et sans le ménager ? Parce que là, tu le regretterais ! Je te l'ai pourtant expliqué mille fois ! Il doit savoir que Renesmée est sa fille ! Ne pense pas qu'à toi, ne sois pas égoïste. Elle a le droit à un père et lui a le droit de savoir ! Et ne me dis pas que tu protèges qui que ce soit ! Là, il n'y a que toi qui t'es enfoncée jusqu'au cou dans la merde ! Bella, tu as changée depuis qu'il est revenu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Finit-elle plus doucement._

_- Oui, tu as raison, pleurnichai-je. Je ne pense qu'à moi et mon petit confort. Je ne fais que des conneries et plus ça va et moins je sais comment je vais m'en sortir mais je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Jasper m'a conseillé d'aller manger avec lui et c'est ce que je vais faire. Samedi on va au restaurant tous les deux et là-bas, je lui expliquerais tout. Je ne lui cacherais plus rien. Et Angela, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne te mérite pas mais ne t'en fais, je … je ne te demanderais que de garder Renesmée samedi et après, j'arrête, tu n'auras plus à supporter mes frasques._

_- Mais non, Bella, je ne veux pas en arriver là. Je veux juste te faire réagir. Comme je t'ai dit, tu as changée depuis qu'il est là et ma Bella, mon amie me manque. Je veux retrouver cette fille calme, posée et qui réfléchit avant d'agir. Là, tu … tu fais n'importe quoi mais une fois que tu lui auras tout dit, je retrouverais ma meilleure amie. Et je garderais Renesmée samedi et toutes les autres fois où tu auras besoin que je le fasse. Viens là._

_Elle m'attira dans ses bras où je laissais libre cours à mes larmes, maudissant mes actes et toutes leurs conséquences. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé en moi pour que j'en arrive là ?_

_Fin du flash-back_

Je me posais encore la question. Edward était réapparu dans ma vie et aussitôt, j'avais enchaîné bourde sur bourde, toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres. La seule réponse logique était Edward mais c'était insensé. Comment l'arrivée d'une personne pouvait changer le comportement d'une autre du tout au tout ?

Au lycée, j'avais rêvé de coucher avec lui et une fois que c'était arrivé, je l'avais fui. Et cinq ans après, en revenant, il me faisait changer de tout au tout. Je l'avais adulé, rejeté, détesté puis aimé. Aimé … Etait-ce ça ? L'aimais-je ? Est-ce que l'amour était la raison de tous mes problèmes ? Parce que, si oui, ça risquait de s'empirer. Comment pourrais-je rester amie avec la personne que j'aime ? Non. Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ça ne devait pas être ça. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer.

- J'espère que le restaurant va te plaire, me coupa Edward dans mes pensées.

Oui, parce qu'il avait décidé que même si c'était moi qui avait proposé cette sortie, c'était lui qui m'invitait quand même. Alors il avait choisi le restaurant et le payait. S'il savait ce qui l'attendait, il n'aurait pas pris cette initiative.

- J'en suis sûre, bafouillai-je en baissant la tête pour cacher mes rougeurs.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que moi, Isabella Swan, avais-je autant de problèmes ? Toutes ces choses liées que je ne pouvais plus garder. Parce que non, je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un mais je n'étais pas sûre que Edward soit la bonne personne, pas tout de suite du moins. Une chose à la fois et on commençait par Renesmée d'abord.

**~Musique : Comment Te Dire-Kyo~**

Arrivée devant sa voiture, une Volvo rutilante, il m'ouvrit la porte tel un gentleman et la referma doucement une fois que je fus montée. Il s'installa ensuite au volant et en même temps que le moteur, il démarra la conversation.

- Alors, c'est en quel honneur ce repas ?

- Euh … rien, juste un repas entre … amis.

- En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé seuls tous les deux. Et puis, j'aimerais qu'on parle, enfin si tu veux, de ces cinq dernières années. Surtout ce qui t'es arrivée avant que tu ne partes. Je me doute que ce n'est pas un sujet facile mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, que je saurais t'écouter et que jamais je ne te jugerais.

J'opinai distraitement de la tête, ne voulant pas m'engager de suite dans ce sujet-là, coupant court à la conversation.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au restaurant. Je le reconnus tout de suite comme étant l'un des meilleurs restaurants italien. Un voiturier vint immédiatement m'ouvrir la portière puis récupéra les clefs pour aller garer la voiture. Je me retournai pour admirer les grandes portes vitrées, donnant sur l'accueil. Edward plaça une main dans le bas de mon dos pour m'inciter à monter les quelques marches.

- J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop, me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille. Je veux vraiment que ce repas soit l'un des meilleurs moments qu'on ait passé ensemble.

"Si tu savais" eus-je envie de répondre.

Dès qu'Edward eut donné son nom, un serveur nous accompagna jusqu'à notre table et nous donna les cartes. Mon cavalier commanda directement une bouteille de vin rouge qui m'apparut devant les yeux presque instantanément. Comme un robot, je trinquai avec Edward et bus une gorgée. Je n'aimais pas forcément le vin mais là, j'étais en mode automatique et puis, si ça lui faisait plaisir …

Il commença à me parler, mais je n'écoutais pas. Je ne faisais attention à rien. Seuls mes yeux restaient fixés sur ses émeraudes, cherchant une quelconque inspiration. Quand le serveur vint prendre la commande de nos entrées, je pris la première salade que je vis avant de repartir dans ma contemplation.

Je laissai dériver mon regard sur sa bouche qui arrivait si facilement à formuler ses pensées alors que la mienne était comme scellée.

- Edward, le coupai-je en plein milieu d'une phrase.

Je baissai les yeux et fis courir ma main jusqu'à la sienne, la caressant distraitement du bout des doigts.

- Ça ne va pas, Bella ?

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais ce n'est pas facile alors, laisse-moi deux petites secondes.

De ma seconde main, j'attrapai mon verre et le bus d'une traite. Quand je relevai les yeux, Edward me fixait intensément, tachant de voir le niveau de gravité de ma révélation.

- Edward … Je n'ai jamais été violé au lycée ou ailleurs. Je n'ai couché avec qu'une seule personne de toute ma vie. Renesmée est ma fille et … la tienne.

Au fur et à mesure, j'avais vu son visage blêmir, comprenant certainement où je voulais en venir.

Sa main s'éloigna d'un coup de la mienne et je sentis un grand vide. Le genre qui vous dit que la suite allait être pire et que vous n'auriez jamais du faire ça. Celui qui vous dit que le bonheur était à porté de main et qu'il venait de vous être enlevé sans prévenir.

- Tu … Je … Comment t'as pu … Laisse tomber.

Il se leva abruptement de sa chaise et avec un tel bruit que des clients se retournèrent, avant de partir. Il s'arrêta à l'accueil où il jeta quelques billets précipitamment. Et moi, je me retrouvai seule avec ma salade que je fixais tristement.

Je l'avais pourtant dit qu'il allait réagir comme ça. Je m'étais pourtant dit que je n'aurais jamais dû lui mentir au début. Vous avez déjà eu cette impression que votre monde s'écroulait ? Que vous regrettiez votre l'enfance, le temps où l'on était jeune et insouciant, sans responsabilité, loin de tous problèmes ? Parce que moi si, et à l'instant même.

J'avais tout avoué à Edward et il était partit. Il m'avait abandonné et … non ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça, pas sans lui avoir donné une explication à mon silence. Pas sans qu'il m'ait dit ce qu'il comptait faire aussi. Parce qu'à côté de ça, nous travaillions ensemble et Emmett et Jasper étaient nos amis à tous les deux. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

Je me levai d'un coup, en risquant de faire tomber ma chaise au passage sur laquelle je récupérai vivement mon manteau, puis me mis à courir à sa suite. C'était risqué vu ma maladresse, mais mon émotion me guidant, je ne perdis pas l'équilibre. Je poursuivis ma route jusqu'au voiturier et celui-ci m'apprit qu'Edward n'avait pas récupéré sa voiture, préférant marcher. Il m'indiqua gentiment la direction qu'il avait prise et je repris aussitôt ma course en lui lançant un rapide merci.

Il faisait nuit et froid mais rien ne m'arrêtait. Il fallait que je le retrouve pour m'expliquer, m'excuser et lui dire que j'avais eu peur de sa réaction, que j'avais préféré mentir au lieu de l'affronter et que j'étais une parfaite imbécile.

Je continuai de courir et pourtant je ne voyais toujours personne jusqu'à ce que je discerne une forme humaine dans la pénombre. Je ne voulais pas trop espérer, ne pas me faire de faux espoirs mais quand la personne passa sous un lampadaire et que j'aperçus sa chevelure cuivrée, je n'hésitais plus une seule seconde.

- Edward ! Criai-je.

Il s'arrêta, secoua la tête puis reprit sa lente marche silencieuse.

- Edward, attends !

Rien. Comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Aucune réaction. Comme s'il m'avait définitivement rayé de sa vie.

Je m'étais arrêtée pour reprendre mon souffle mais je repartis de plus belle pour le rattraper. Quand j'arrivai enfin à sa hauteur, j'attrapai brusquement son poignet pour le forcer à se retourner.

- Je suis désolée, Edward.

- Bella, laisse-moi, me répondit-il sèchement.

Il retira vivement son bras pour se dégager, comme si mon toucher le répugnait.

- Non, je ne veux pas te laisser parce que je dois m'expliquer avant. Je sais que je t'ai menti et que je n'aurais pas du mais c'est … je veux dire …

- Tu ne trouves même pas tes mots, cracha-t-il.

- Ed …

- Tu n'as pas compris apparemment.

- Qu'est-ce que je devais comprendre ?

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Bella. Adieu.

Je restai pantelante face à sa dernière phrase alors qu'il s'éloignait de la lumière rassurante du réverbère. Alors c'était vraiment fini ? Comme ça ? Juste parce que je lui avais dit la vérité ? Ou parce qu'il était père et qu'il n'assumait pas ?

- Tu ne peux pas partir, hurlai-je à la pénombre en ponctuant mes phrases de coups de pied nerveux au sol. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Oui, je t'ai menti mais merde ! Tu es père ! Et je sais que ça ne te laisse pas indifférent ! Qui ça pourrait laisser indifférent ? Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, en me disant que tu ne veux plus me voir parce que quoique tu veuilles, on va devoir travailler ensemble. Et puis, je ne te demande pas d'assumer quoi que ce soit, ce sont mes conneries ! Dis juste quelque chose, quelque chose d'autre que juste adieu ! Je ne te laisserais pas Edward Cullen, j'ai le droit de m'expliquer !

Je restai stoïque, seule dans mon halo de lumière, attendant une quelconque réponse mais quand je n'obtins rien, je me résignai et partis en quête d'un taxi.

Et voilà, la soirée qu'il avait tant attendu s'était transformé en désastre total. Il ne voulait plus me voir, et je ne savais même pas ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller me jeter sur mon canapé avec un pot de glace devant un film bien nul avant qu'Alice et Angela ne viennent au rapport et ne me minent encore plus mon moral. Je pourrais peut-être aller chez cette dernière et me blottir dans les bras de ma fille, en quête de réconfort. Ou mieux, les deux ensemble : je lui ferais un gros câlin sur le canapé devant le film avec la glace. En plus, ça faisait si longtemps que j'avais pas passé un moment seule avec elle. C'était décidé, demain, je passais toute la journée avec elle ! Je pourrais peut-être l'emmener …

Mes réflexions furent coupées par une main attrapant mon poignet. Je faillis crier, craignant qu'on m'agresse, mais la personne me retourna et je tombais sur deux parfaites émeraudes. J'aurais pu les contempler à l'infini si une voix ne m'avait pas interrompue.

- Tu as raison.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. J'avais réussi. J'avais réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Il avait réagit ! Il ne me rejetait plus !

- Tu as le droit de t'expliquer.

Mon visage se décomposa à l'entente de sa dernière phrase. Alors non, ce n'était pas parce que j'avais trouvé les bons mots et que j'avais réussi à le convaincre mais juste parce qu'il voulait se donner bonne conscience. Il ne voulait pas partir et se dire après-coup que dix minutes à m'écouter lui auraient valu moins de regrets.

- Allons dans un endroit plus calme, me proposa-t-il. Suis moi.

J'acquiesçai et nous nous mîmes en route vers Central Park, non loin de là.

Malgré l'heure tardive, nous croisâmes quelques courageux joggeurs et des couples flânant parmi les arbres, entouré d'un halo d'amour. Nous trouvâmes rapidement un banc libre et quelque peu éloigné des possibles oreilles indiscrètes.

- Je t'écoute, m'invita-t-il.

- Je sais que ce que je t'ai dit a dû te choquer …

- Viens-en aux faits, s'il te plait.

Je le regardai, dépitée de son ton si sec qui m'engageait plus à partir qu'autre chose. Mais je pris sur moi, soufflai un bon coup et décidai, avant de me lancer, de plonger mes yeux dans ses iris. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais de tout dévoiler sans aucun problème.

- Deux mois après que nous ayons couché ensemble, le soir du bal, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. J'en ai parlé à mon père qui est devenu furieux et m'a obligée à avorter. C'était soit ça, soit je partais définitivement de chez lui. Je ne voulais pas me séparer du bébé alors j'ai préparé un rapide petit sac de voyage et j'ai pris la route, ne lui laissant qu'un mot pour lui annoncer mon choix. J'aurais pu t'en parler, et j'aurais même dû le faire, mais en voyant la réaction de mon père, je me suis dit que tu aurais la même. Et puis, de toute façon, tu étais Edward Cullen, le coureur de jupon. J'ai supposé que tu n'assumerais jamais ta paternité et que ça ne m'avancerait à rien. Je suis donc partie le plus loin possible, sans faire attention à ma direction et j'ai débarqué ici, à New York. Je n'avais pas terminé le lycée mais j'étais enceinte et seule. Alors je me suis trouvé un job de serveuse dans un Starbuck, et un appart en colocation avec Angela que je venais de rencontrer au café. Elle avait compris ma situation et n'hésitait pas à me remplacer quand je fatiguais trop. Là, on a rencontré Emmett et Jasper. C'étaient des fidèles clients et nous sommes tous rapidement devenus amis. Puis, j'ai accouché. Pendant ce temps, Angela avait fini ses études et avait rencontré Ben. Emmett et Jasper ont compris que j'avais besoin d'un nouveau logement et pour ça d'un gros apport financier alors ils m'ont embauché comme secrétaire et se sont portés garants auprès du vendeur pour qu'il accepte de me vendre son appartement. En plus, Angela avait acheté, avec Ben, celui d'en face. On a vécu tranquillement tous les six jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et que tu chamboules tout.

A la fin de mon récit, je quittai la profondeur rassurante de ses yeux et je vis qu'il réfléchissait. Il y avait même une petite ride qui s'était formée entre ses sourcils. J'avais cru qu'après lui avoir tout dit, il allait partir mais à mon grand étonnement non.

- Je … tu … oh, tu m'énerves !

Je continuai de le fixer, malgré la quasi-pénombre, totalement perdue. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?

- Tu as encore raison, souffla-t-il tellement bas que je crus avoir mal compris. Ça ne me laisse pas indifférent, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte. Ça ne peut pas me laisser indifférent. Je suis père et, malgré que tu me l'aies caché et m'aies même menti, je … je suis père, quoi ! Et Renesmée est tellement … adorable ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi Renesmée ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas très commun.

Je restai complètement pantoise face à sa réaction. Alors d'un, il ne me rejetait pas, il m'avait écouté jusqu'au bout et en plus… je l'avais touché et il aimait vraiment bien Renesmée ?

- Je … tu vas trouver ça bête mais … c'est un mélange de deux noms : Renée et Esmée, ses deux grands-mères. Je voulais que même si elle ne les connaitrait jamais, qu'elle soit liée avec elles.

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir en me fixant, certainement atterré d'une telle stupidité.

- Je sais que c'est débile mais …

- C'est magnifique. Je ne savais pas que … enfin je ne pensais pas que tu lierais ma mère à sa petite fille comme ça, malgré mon absence. Qu'est-ce … que lui as-tu dit à mon sujet ?

- Que son père était loin mais que ce n'était par parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. J'ai eu raison ?

- Oui, je crois, dit-il perdu. Je ne veux pas rester qu'un de ses "oncles" pour elle. Je voudrais vraiment assumer ma responsabilité et si tu le veux bien sûr, avoir une vraie place dans sa vie.

- Je te comprends, vraiment et je ne suis pas contre, absolument pas contre mais … j'aimerais lui en parler avant que tu ne débarques dans sa vie. Elle n'a que cinq ans mais c'est une petite fille vraiment intelligente et elle comprend beaucoup de choses.

Il chuchota quelque chose mais je ne compris pas quoi, une brise secouant les arbres à ce moment-là.

- Je lui en parlerais demain, repris-je. Mais … je veux dire, ça n'arrange pas la situation entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bella … je te comprends, ou presque, mais ton mensonge m'a blessé. Que tu n'oses pas me dire la vérité parce que tu as peur de moi c'est … tu n'as pas confiance en moi et je ne sais pas si je peux avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui sait si bien me mentir. Je vais te raccompagner et y réfléchir mais … je vais avoir besoin de temps.

- Merci.

- Non, merci à toi. J'étais heureux de venir ici, vivre ma vie avec mes deux meilleurs amis et puis après qu'on soit devenus amis tous les deux, je me sentais bien. Mais quand tu m'as dit que Renesmée était ma fille, oui ça m'a choqué mais ça m'a aussi rendu encore plus heureux que je ne l'étais. Rentrons, tu commences à avoir froid.

Je le suivis, docilement, mon cerveau embrumé par le froid et toute cette conversation.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Mais pas dans un silence gênant, non c'était reposant. La musique douce s'échappant de l'autoradio me berçait et mes muscles, endoloris d'être restée assise sur ce banc si longtemps avec mes jambes à peine recouvertes par mon manteau, se réchauffaient lentement.

Une fois la voiture garée, il m'accompagna jusque devant ma porte. Je lui proposai de rentrer et de lui faire à manger pour rattraper le dîner mais il refusa, préférant rester seul pour réfléchir. Je montai jusqu'à chez moi, et aux objets que j'entendis tomber de l'autre côté du palier quand j'ouvris ma porte, je compris que les filles accouraient au rapport. Elles n'allaient certainement pas me laisser dormir tant que je ne leur aurais pas raconté toute la soirée, jusqu'à la couleur de la nappe au restaurant.

Ma porte était presque fermée quand un pied vint la bloquer. Je reconnus l'escarpin noir d'Alice et me demandai comment avait-elle osée risquer érafler une paire de chaussures pour m'empêcher de fermer ma porte.

Je rouvris donc la porte d'un air las et allai m'affaler sur le canapé alors que les deux commères s'assirent de chaque côté, en attente d'une parole de ma part.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Alice.

- Alors la soirée a bien commencé, a failli se finir en drame pour se terminer mieux que je ne l'avais espéré.

- Raconte nous tout, dans les moindres détails.

- Euh … par où commencer ?

- Dans quel restaurant t'a-t-il emmenée ?

- Au meilleur italien de la ville. Et les nappes étaient rouges et noires.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé ?

- On n'a pas eu le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Peu après qu'on nous ait apporté nos entrées, je lui ai tout dit.

Je leur racontai ensuite toute la soirée, sous leur critique de tel ou tel comportement, et répétant plusieurs fois un même moment.

A la fin, Angela était fière de moi alors qu'Alice était triste que nous n'ayons pas couché ensemble et que ses sous-vêtements n'aient servi à rien. Mais elle se reprit rapidement, marmonnant que ce n'était que parti remise, et partagea notre joie d'une fin pas si terrible que ça.

Angela m'accompagna ensuite récupérer ma fille pour la coucher dans son lit pendant qu'Alice préparait le salon pour ce qu'elle avait appelé "une pyjama partie urgente surprise".

Une fois ma fille bordée, je rejoignis les filles et retrouvai mon salon nouvellement décoré par un tas de couettes et coussins en plein milieu. Le canapé avait été repoussé, et sur la petite table se trouvait un amas de glace et de boissons en tout genre. Angela était en train de montrer le peu de DVD que j'avais à Alice, qui s'extasiait sur les films à l'eau rose.

**oOo**

Je me réveillai difficilement au son d'une petite voix m'appelant. Mes paupières lourdes eurent du mal à s'ouvrir mais une fois fait, je fus surprise de la couleur des murs. Pourquoi étaient-ils blancs alors que dans ma chambre ils étaient rouges ?

En m'asseyant, une forte douleur irradia dans mon dos et je me retrouvai face à ma fille.

Mes idées avaient encore du mal à se mettre en place mais je fis un effort devant mon ange.

Après une rapide inspection visuelle de la pièce, je compris enfin que j'étais dans le salon, une simple petite couette sous les fesses. Alice dormait profondément non loin, un petit filet de bave coulant le long de sa bouche alors qu'Angela était … mais où était Angela ?

Avec un peu plus d'attention, je découvris son pied dépassant d'un tas de couettes et coussins.

Je ne me rappelais toujours pas comment on en était arrivée là, encore perdue dans le monde du sommeil. Puis je reportai finalement mon attention sur ma fille, beaucoup plus réveillée que nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon cœur ?

- J'ai faim. Je voulais pas te déranger mais j'ai vraiment faim.

- D'accord, on va aller préparer le petit-déj alors, dis-je en me levant.

Alors que Renesmée s'amusait avec ses céréales, je tentai, plongée dans mon café, de me remettre les idées en place.

Il y avait eu la soirée avec Edward, puis les filles étaient venues et on avait décidé de se faire une soirée ensemble. La glace et les boissons avaient tourné entre nous trois mais je n'avais pratiquement pas bu d'alcool. On avait beaucoup parlé de nos vies respectives. Chaque histoire de cœur, de famille et de boulot avait été passée au crible par les autres. Puis on avait enchaîné par un visionnage intense des films de Hugh Grant que j'avais, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'écroule de sommeil à même le sol. Au vu de mon état il devait être sacrément tard ou plutôt, très tôt.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais connu de soirées comme ça. Alice était peut-être très excentrique et changeait ma vie, mais elle le faisait en bien et j'aimais ça.

Ma soirée d'hier avait été riche en émotion avec Edward (et peut-être avec Hugh Grant aussi) mais elle avait été pleine de joie et de rire grâce à mes deux amies, mes deux meilleures amies qui, et ça elles me l'avaient bien fait comprendre, seraient toujours là pour moi, qu'importe la situation.

Contrairement à Angela qui avait dû prendre son mal en patience au début de notre amitié, je m'étais ouverte très facilement à Alice. Certainement parce qu'elle m'avait un peu forcé la main mais aussi parce qu'Angela avait confiance en elle. Et puis j'avais aussi grandi, mûri et appris à faire confiance aux gens, à ne pas me refermer sur moi-même au moindre problème, et ça, grâce à Angela, Emmett et Jasper.

Je me demandais des fois ce que je serais devenue sans eux. Certainement pas grand-chose. Sans amis, on est rien.

Les filles continuaient de dormir et j'étais partagée entre les laisser faire pour qu'elles soient en forme ou les réveiller, juste pour m'amuser. Finalement, je choisis la deuxième option, prête à subir leur courroux matinal. J'expliquai à ma fille mon plan puis, après que j'aies déjà rempli deux grandes tasses de café d'avance, on se jeta sur elles en faisant le plus de bruit possible et en les chatouillant.

Alice, qui était ma cible, se mit à hurler qu'on l'agressait, qu'elle allait porter plainte après nous avoir tués. Mais quand je les prévins, elle et Angela, que du café les attendait, elles se calmèrent un peu pour aller le boire. Alors nous continuâmes de prendre le petit déjeuner dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice n'ait retrouvé son énergie et sa malice habituelle.

- Tu sais Bella que je t'en veux pour ça ?

- Oui, répondis-je peu sûre de la suite.

- Et que j'ai très envie de me venger ?

- C'est possible.

- Tu vas donc m'accompagner samedi prochain faire du shopping.

- Quoi ? Mais on y a été hier !

- Et ?

- Et … je t'accompagnerais samedi prochain faire du shopping, abdiquai-je face à son regard noir.

Après un intense rangement du salon et quelques aspirines pour elles qui avaient la gueule de bois, elles rentrèrent chacune de leur côté. Pour ma part, je préparai Renesmée pour une sortie dans New York, histoire de me retrouver enfin seule avec elle pour quelques heures.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Alors ça donne quoi ?**

**Bon comme vous avez pu le voir, il est un peu plus long et je ne compte pas rétrécir.**

**Je préfère vous poster les chapitres plus tard mais plus complet.**

**Et donc, la prochaine fois ce ne sera pas un petit moment mignon entre Bella et sa fille. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?**

**Voili voilou, bisous !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Hello !**

**Oui je sais que ça fait longtemps que je suis pas venu, certain se sont même inquiétés mais tout va bien.**

**Je n'ai juste pas trouver beaucoup de temps pour écrire parce que après essayer de sauver sa moyenne en fin d'année, faut travailler pour le bac de français.**

**Et puis, j'ai été un peu triste de voir le si petit nombre de reviews au dernier chapitre, rien de motivant quoi !**

**Merci donc aux quelques un qui se manifestent et à Delph, ma correctrice.**

**Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**PDV Emmett (Le vendredi matin)**

J'arrivai dans le hall de l'immense tour de verre. Une petite fontaine trônait même en plein milieu, séparant un petit coin de détente, meublé par des fauteuils et des tables basses, d'un coin accueil où patientaient, avec un faux et grand sourire, deux hôtesses, engoncées dans un tailleur trois fois trop moche. Tout était propre, bien à sa place, c'était trop parfait.

Je me dirigeai vers la première hôtesse.

- Bonjour, je suis Emmett McCarthy, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr King dans une dizaine de minutes.

Elle pianota rapidement sur son clavier d'ordinateur avant de me répondre, toujours avec son sourire effrayant, comme si on lui avait mis des élastiques pour lui tirer les joues constamment.

- Bienvenue chez King Entreprise, Mr McCarthy. Mr King vous recevra dans la salle de réunion B, au 16ème étage, 2ème ascenseur sur votre droite puis, arrivé en haut, ce sera la 2ème porte à gauche.

- Bien merci, au revoir.

Je m'éloignai rapidement d'elle. Soit c'était un robot, soit signer un contrat dans cette entreprise signifiait se faire refaire totalement et passer pour un robot. En tout cas c'était flippant et je ne voulais pas rester une seconde de plus à côté d'elle.

Je me laissai tomber dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir, plutôt confortable en passant, en attendant ma cliente qui se ne fit pas longtemps désirée.

A son entrée, je vis une immense peur dans ses grands yeux bleus. Ce salopard l'avait atteinte physique et moralement. Elle portait son tailleur beige avec sa chemise noire, le tout accompagné de petits escarpins noirs entourant ses pieds fins. La classe incarnée !

Je la rejoignis rapidement pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui signaler ma présence rassurante.

- Rose, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça ira mieux quand on sortira de là.

- Ne t'en fais pas, mon dossier est en béton. Il ne pourra qu'accepter et après, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de lui.

- Merci Emmett, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

- Tu te serais débrouillée à ta manière mais tu n'aurais pas rencontré le dieu que je suis.

Elle ria légèrement avant de se tendre quand les portes de l'ascenseur, vers lequel nous nous étions dirigés en discutant, s'ouvrirent, la rapprochant de plus en plus de son bourreau de mari.

Une fois protégés des regards indiscrets par les larges portes en métal de la cabine, j'osai enfin déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser qui devint rapidement langoureux et qui ne fut brisé que par notre besoin d'air. Stupide condition humaine qui m'empêchait d'être collé 24h sur 24 à ma Rose.

Rosalie Hale était, sans conteste, la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu, et pourtant on pouvait dire que j'en avais croisées de nombreuses. Sa beauté était bien sûr due en autre par ses longues boucles blondes descendant en cascade dans son dos, par ses yeux d'un bleu intense et par sa poitrine plus que généreuse mais aussi par son grand courage, sa détermination et sa force intérieur. Oui, Rosalie était la femme parfaite. Elle était MA femme parfaite.

Elle m'avait aussi surprise par l'éprouvant combat qu'elle menait depuis quelques temps contre celui qui serait, d'ici quelques heures, son ex-mari, juste un vieux souvenir à jeter dans un gouffre.

Son futur ex-mari, Royce King … Quel enfoiré ce mec là ! Comment avait-il réussi à avoir Rosie ? Comment avait-il osé la toucher, la blesser si profondément que n'importe qui d'autre en aurait déjà fini avec sa vie ?

Tous les deux s'étaient aimés, mariés et c'était là que les choses avaient commencé à mal tourner. Elle l'avait surpris une fois en train de la tromper. Ils s'étaient bien sûr disputés et ce cher Royce, voulant avoir le dernier mot et obéissance de la part de la femme qu'il considérait plus comme une esclave qu'autre chose, avait trouvé drôle et intelligent de la frapper. Mais pas une simple gifle, non, ça aurait été trop simple et pas assez fort pour lui. Il l'avait poussé au sol avant de lui assener une série de coups et de commencer à la violer. Heureusement pour elle, quelqu'un avait sonné à la porte à ce moment-là et il l'avait laissé tranquille, enfermée dans la maison pendant 2 semaines avec comme seul soin, quelques anti-douleurs légers, un peu de pommade et des pansements.

Quand elle avait retrouvé assez de force, Rosalie avait tenté de s'enfuir mais Royce faisait garder sa maison par des agents de sécurité aussi bien contre les cambriolages que contre les escapades interdites de sa femme.

Bref, ce petit jeu avait duré plusieurs semaines, entre tromperie et coups, pour le simple plaisir de monsieur, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie arrive enfin à s'enfuir pendant une soirée qu'avait organisé son "tendre" époux. Elle s'était bien sûr adressée à la police mais celle-ci avait rejeté l'accusation au vu de l'importance économique et politique de Royce King, ou "le petit prince" comme j'aimais l'appeler. Elle s'était retrouvée seule, cherchant à tous prix un avocat qui accepterait de s'occuper de son dossier jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur moi, qui avait tout de suite accepté.

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent et nous nous séparâmes rapidement avant que quiconque ait pu nous voir : si Royce apprenait qu'on se voyait, tout risquait de tomber à l'eau.

Arrivés dans la salle, nous attendaient un plateau avec de l'eau et des verres ainsi que Royce et son avocat, tout sourire. Cet avocat était aussi pourri que son client, n'hésitant pas à payer pour avoir un jugement en sa faveur et montant des dossiers aussi faux que lui. Malheureusement pour lui, cette fois s'en était fini et il allait enfin goûter la saveur de la défaite.

- Mr McCarthy et ma chère femme ! Vous êtes légèrement en avance mais tant mieux, plus on en finira vite et plus je pourrais me remettre au travail rapidement.

- Mr King, le saluai-je tandis que Rose se tendit à mes côtés.

Elle ne salua personne et alla directement s'asseoir. Je me posai à ses côtés alors que les deux gus prirent place en face de nous deux, Royce en face de Rose histoire de la torturer encore un peu plus. Je sortis mon dossier, assez épais maintenant, d'où je sortis quelques feuilles agrafées entre elles. J'y déposai un stylo et fis glisser le tout au milieu de la table. Le silence pesait dans la salle et Royce regarda avec doute et mépris le paquet.

- Le contrat de divorce, lui indiquai-je.

- Rangez-le tout de suite, je ne compte pas divorcer maintenant, j'aime trop ma petite Rose ! Répondit-il en regardant cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, murmurai-je.

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, je ruinai le sourire du petit prince sous le poids des accusations d'autres femmes qui, à mon plus grand plaisir, avaient bien voulu me parler de leurs relations houleuses avec lui. Les menaces tombèrent aussi quand je lui expliquai avoir de bons contacts avec des policiers d'une autre ville qui n'accordaient, eux, aucune attention à l'importance de l'accusé.

Le petit prince avait bien essayé de démentir mais j'étais resté impassible et avais continué mon discours malgré sa colère. Son avocat avait aussi essayé de s'en mêler mais entre moi qui m'en fichait et Royce qui s'énervait, il n'avait pas réussi à se faire entendre et avait préféré maugréer en jouant avec son portable, comprenant aussi que pour la première fois de sa carrière, il venait de perdre une affaire. C'était pour lui une grande première et je me demandais s'il allait s'en remettre.

Rose, de son côté, s'était détendue au fur et à mesure et, à la fin, arborait même un grand sourire. Son visage rayonnait de plus en plus et se fut un véritable feu d'artifice quand, enfin, le petit prince signa les papiers du divorce, un air morose s'étalant sur son visage, déclarant ainsi Rose officiellement célibataire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette sur mes lèvres sous les regards médusés des deux imbéciles en face de nous.

Le midi, j'invitai Rose à manger, ce qu'elle accepta à condition que j'envoie les papiers avant.

J'allais enfin pouvoir m'afficher avec Rosalie Hale, ma petite amie ! Que demander de plus ?

Une semaine qu'on était ensemble et on allait enfin avoir notre premier repas officiel de couple.

C'était, pour moi, une étape importante car même si j'avais eu d'autres relations, elles n'avaient jamais été aussi sérieuses que celle-là et je ressentais un étrange sentiment face à tout ça : le bonheur et la possibilité d'avoir enfin trouvé la perle rare, la femme avec qui j'aimerais partager le reste de ma vie. Ça pourrait sembler rapide, même très rapide, mais c'était la vérité. Mon cœur faisait des sauts périlleux dès que je la voyais, petit Emmett (même s'il n'était pas si petit que ça) se réveillait à chaque fois que mes yeux vagabondaient sur son corps et mes lèvres cherchaient toujours à rejoindre les siennes. Tous ses sentiments se bousculaient en moi et j'avais encore un peu de mal à les gérer. Ma seule aide était Rose elle-même alors, que pouvais-je faire d'autre que de m'accrocher à elle et tout faire pour qu'elle ne me quitte pas, parce qu'il était certain que je n'aurais jamais une telle idée ?

Ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour me convaincre : un repas avec Rose et mes amis. Car même si leurs avis importaient peu, j'avais besoin de ça pour me confirmer dans mon choix. Je devais aussi savoir que je pourrais toujours compter sur eux car l'idée de cette nouvelle stabilité, au lieu d'enchaîner les relations d'un soir ou d'une semaine, m'effrayait autant qu'elle m'attirait.

De plus, je ne voulais pas forcer Rose par rapport à notre relation alors qu'elle en sortait tout juste d'une qui l'avait beaucoup atteinte au niveau de sa confiance envers les hommes et envers l'amour.

Le repas fut tranquille. Je l'avais emmené dans un petit restaurant calme, un peu éloigné de l'agitation des grandes avenues. La nourriture était bonne, les tables éloignées les unes des autres, nous laissant un peu d'intimité pour parler librement et des serveurs très aimables. Nous trinquâmes à cette victoire et à notre couple. On se raconta des détails de notre vie, des évènements marquant de notre enfance. Je lui parlai beaucoup d'Edward, Jaz, Bella et Alice ainsi que de la petite crevette de Renesmée. Ma pensée avait même dépassé mes mots et je m'étais retrouvé à lui parler de l'histoire de Bella, enfin la partie que je connaissais.

- Un enfant si jeune ? S'étonna Rosalie. Quel courage ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais aussi bien réussi qu'elle !

- Tu sais Bella c'est Bella et quand elle sait ce qu'elle veut, elle réussit toujours à l'obtenir. Là-dessus elle me fait beaucoup penser à Alice sauf que Alice est … elle ne se contente pas de l'essentiel, elle recherche toujours le meilleur et toujours plus.

- Je crois que je vais bientôt connaître tes amis aussi bien que toi ! Tu m'en parles tellement !

- Désolé, tu veux parler d'autre chose peut-être ?

- Non ! Je … je n'ai pas d'amis alors je veux bien les connaître pour leur plaire et qu'ils ne me rejettent pas quand je les rencontrerais.

-Rose ! Ce sont des gens formidables et tu es une personne extraordinaire ! Comment veux-tu ne pas t'entendre avec eux ? Tu pourras aller faire du shopping avec Alice, parler avec Bella ou Edward, te faire psychanalyser par Jaz, tu vas voir que ça devient vite lassant mais on réussit à bien s'en amuser et il peut être si facile de lui faire dire n'importe quoi. Un jour il a même cru que j'étais en dépression, tout ça parce que je lui avais fait le mec un peu abattu et qu'il avait été se balader sur Internet pour comprendre ce que j'avais. Jaz est vraiment accro à Internet, il en connaît tous les coins et adore les forums de santé. Il arrive toujours à te trouver des maladies pas possibles alors que lui est toujours en forme. Mais moi, je m'occuperais de tous tes autres besoins, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Je lui lançai un clin d'œil suggestif auquel elle répondit en me caressant la jambe de son pied qu'elle venait de déchausser. J'appelai immédiatement le serveur pour régler l'addition et la ramener chez moi où je m'occuperai de son plaisir intime.

**oOo**

Au bout de la cinquième sonnerie de mon portable, je me décidai enfin à décrocher malgré les protestations de Rose. Celle-ci aurait préféré, comme moi d'ailleurs, qu'on continue sur notre lancée de "sex all the day !", même si dans notre cas ce n'était que l'après-midi et très certainement une grande partie de la nuit. Malheureusement, le monde continuait de tourner et avait apparemment besoin de moi. Je m'extirpai du lit à la recherche de mon jean dans lequel sonnait mon téléphone, laissant Rose enroulé dans les draps, un mince rayon de soleil venant éblouir sa chevelure dorée. Je regardai qui osait me déranger à ce moment si fabuleux de ma journée. C'était Jasper.

- Jaz, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Enfin tu réponds ! Tu sais que ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaye de te joindre ?

- Le devoir m'appelait ! Une jeune fille en détresse avait besoin de mes super talents pour … l'aider !

- Oh je t'en prie, reste loin de moi avec tes histoires de sexe ! Mais en parlant de jeune fille en détresse, comment ça c'est passé avec Royce King ?

Je jetai un regard à Rose qui me répondit par un grand sourire. Sa bouche n'était qu'un appel pour mes lèvres et j'eus du mal à résister à l'idée de raccrocher à Jaz pour m'occuper de la merveilleuse femme allongée, nue, dans mon lit.

- C'est fini, répondis-je à Jaz. J'ai gagné ! Rose est divorcée ! Cet enculé ne pouvait plus me faire face longtemps !

- Oh Emmett, c'est super ! Félicitations ! T'aurais du nous appeler direct pour qu'on aille fêter ça avec Edward et Bella au resto !

- Je t'ai déjà parlé de la jeune fille en détresse ?

- Ouais, je vois, le sexe compte plus que tes amis ! Dit-il faussement choqué.

On savait tous les deux que jamais je n'abandonnerais mes amis pour une femme, mais si c'était pour une après-midi avec Rose … rien ne pouvait l'égaler.

- Bon Emmett, je te laisse avec ta jeune fille en détresse. Moi c'est le boulot qui m'appelle, d'ailleurs le tien ne devrait pas tarder à se faire entendre alors t'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses lundi matin ! A plus Em !

- Salut Jaz ! Juste, tu pourrais prévenir les autres ? Je suis un peu occupé et j'aimerais être tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la journée, voire plus.

- Bien sûr Em.

Je raccrochai avant de balancer mon portable dans un coin de la chambre pour retourner m'occuper de ma petite amie.

J'avançai tel un félin vers elle et quand je fus à deux doigts de l'embrasser, sa délicate main vint se poser sur ma bouche pour me stopper et me faire reculer.

- Alors comme ça je suis une jeune fille en détresse ?

- Tu es MA jeune fille en détresse, celle que j'ai dû sauver des pattes d'un enfoiré, et celui-là était plutôt féroce !

- Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit ?

- Dit quoi ? Qu'on avait gagné face à Royce ? Je comptais leur dire mais il a fallut que je m'occupe de toi.

- Je parlais de moi. Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit que tu sortais avec moi ?

- Je leur ai dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un mais j'ai préféré attendre que l'affaire soit finie et qu'on en parle avant de leur dire qui est celle qui a conquis mon cœur.

- Oh Emmett !

Elle crocheta ses bras autour de mon cou avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant ma langue l'envahir et nous retournâmes à notre délicieuse activité de l'après-midi.

**oOo**

A la demande de Rose, nous n'avions pas quitté le lit de l'après-midi. Pour le dîner, j'avais commandé chinois et je m'étais simplement éclipsé de la chambre une toute petite minute pour aller réceptionner notre repas.

Nous étions donc tous les deux sur mon lit à savourer les petits plats du traiteur, quelques boites vides gisant par terre.

Un silence reposant s'était installé, nous permettant de récupérer nos forces face à l'intensité des activités que nous avions eues. Je crois que jamais je n'avais autant fait l'amour à une femme en une seule journée. Rosalie Hale me rendait plus fort que ce que je croyais.

- Je veux rencontrer tes amis, dit-elle, rompant le silence.

- Tu connais déjà Bella et Jasper. T'as dû croiser Edward au cabinet et Alice est tellement une fouine qu'elle te trouvera toute seule.

- Non, je veux dire … je veux vraiment les rencontrer, en tant que petite amie. On pourrait aller manger tous ensemble pendant la semaine et faire connaissance.

Comme je ne répondis pas, je vis ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'effroi avant qu'elle ne reprennent la parole.

- Emmett, as-tu … honte de moi ?

- Non bien sûr que non ! Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi, qu'importent tes actions. Je ne veux juste pas t'étouffer dans notre relation en l'exposant à tout le monde. Ta dernière relation a ébranlé tes convictions face à l'amour, aux hommes, et à ce qu'on peut attendre de toi. Moi, je ne veux que ton bien, rien d'autre et j'avais peur qu'en te faisant déjà rencontrer mes amis, tu te sentes mal à l'aise et privée de liberté. Rose, je … je tiens vraiment à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors si tu veux rencontrer mes amis en tant que petite amie, ça me fait très plaisir, mais si tu as peur, on peut attendre.

- Oh Emmett ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu es merveilleux ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un homme comme toi puisse exister !

Et comme cette après-midi, elle se jeta sur moi, envoyant valser notre repas sur le sol. Au diable le ménage ! Et nous refîmes l'amour après cette déclaration que jamais je n'aurais imaginé sortir de ma bouche.

**oOo**

Rose dormait dans mes bras et je l'écoutais simplement respirer, regardant sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de ses inspirations. Ça avait été une longue journée et le calme de la nuit me faisait le plus grand bien.

Je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé. D'abord, Rose avait divorcé puis elle avait annoncé à son ex-mari notre relation d'une manière plutôt atypique. Ensuite il y avait eu notre après-midi très charnelle, ponctuée par mes déclarations. Aujourd'hui, j'avais été à deux doigts de dire à cette femme que je l'aimais, je m'étais retenu pour elle car, comme je lui avais expliqué plus tôt, je ne voulais pas la forcer dans notre relation, l'enfermer. Et quand quelqu'un vous dit vous aimer, vous vous sentez obligé de lui répondre la même chose. Mais elle ne devait se sentir obligé en rien. Je préférais qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

Mais j'étais vraiment amoureux de cette femme et j'avais beaucoup de mal à me retenir alors, doucement, pendant qu'elle dormait, je lui chuchotai :

- Rosalie Hale, je t'aime.

Pour seule réponse, elle se colla un peu plus contre moi.

Comme ça, je lui aurais dit mais elle ne se sentira obligé de rien.

Ce fut donc dans le calme de la nuit et la douceur des bras de Rosie, que je m'endormis, aspirant avoir un week-end tout aussi fabuleux que l'avait été cette après-midi.

* * *

**Voilà pour l'histoire de Rose et Emmett, je voulais leur laisser un chapitre pour développer un peu leur histoire autrement que par le regard des autres.**

**Au prochain chapitre, on retourne dans l'histoire Edward/Bella.**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à prendre 30 secondes de votre temps pour me laisser votre avis !**

**Gros bisous, à bientôt !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Oui, je sais que vous m'en voulez beaucoup, même énormément et que je ne vais certainement pas retrouvé grand monde pour ce chapitre, mais pour les gens qui continuent toujours d'attendre, désespérément, un nouveau chapitre, LE VOILA !**

**Pour tout vous dire, les 2 mois de vacances ne m'ont pas aidé à faire ce chapitre puisque je n'étais pas là, j'ai écris avant la rentrée et j'ai perdu ma bêta. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un la retrouve, il aura une récompense ! Non mais je crois qu'elle a perdu sa connexion internet, mais bon, je vous le met quand même après avoir attendu un peu.**

**Pour les anonymes, je vous encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews qui font plaisir même si elles sont très simples. Je sais que le dernier chapitre n'a pas plu à tout le monde, vous vouliez avancez dans l'histoire Edward/Bella/Renesmée et bien c'est chose faite aujourd'hui. Et pour tout vous dire, j'avais envie de m'attarder sur Emmett et Rosalie ou Jasper et Alice parce que j'aime quand même bien leurs couples.**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire tranquille et je file répondre aux autres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Musique : Iridescent~Linkin Park (lien sur le profil)**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je jetai un bout de pain à l'eau, le regardant couler et commencer à disparaître parmi la noirceur du fond jusqu'à ce qu'un canard se jette dessus et l'avale d'un coup.

Renesmée était à mes côtés, nourrissant elle aussi les canards du lac de Central Park pour pas « qu'ils deviennent tout maigre » selon ses dires.

Je relevai les yeux et observai la nature environnante. Nous commencions doucement à sortir de l'hiver, la température remontant chaque jour un peu et les arbres se recolorant.

Un peu plus loin, jouaient des enfants et leurs parents, profitant tout comme moi du repos dominical. Les pères courraient après leurs petits chérubins tandis que les mères prenaient en photo ces souvenirs. Mais malgré leurs présences, régnait un certain calme, me permettant de réfléchir à la situation et à ce qui allait arriver pendant la journée.

Au final, tout allait peut-être s'arranger pour Edward, Renesmée et moi ? Il allait y réfléchir, j'allais en parler à notre fille et nous trouverons certainement une entente. Il ne me restait plus qu'à en parler à Renesmée, après tout si j'avais pu tout dire à son père, pourquoi pas à elle ?

Mais j'avais caché la vérité à Edward, alors que je lui avais menti à elle, à ma fille. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment j'en étais arrivée là mais tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il fallait que je me sorte de cette situation compliquée. J'avais déjà réglé le problème Edward mais j'avais peur qu'avec Renesmée la solution soit encore moins simple.

- Ma chérie ? L'appelai-je. Ça te dirait un bon chocolat chaud ?

- Oh oui !

Elle vida précipitamment son sac de pain dans l'eau avant d'attraper ma main pour y fourrer le plastique à présent vide. Et tout ça avec un grand sourire bien sûr !

- Chipie ! Souris-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une brasserie proche où nous commandâmes de quoi nous réchauffer.

Le grand moment était arrivé.

De toute façon, je ne pouvais plus la laisser dans l'ignorance comme ça parce que plus je lui dirais tard et plus elle m'en voudrait.

Ainsi je me fis la promesse d'arrêter les mensonges parce qu'ils pouvaient me blesser moi mais aussi les gens que j'aimais et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais.

Pendant la préparation de notre commande, Renesmée me parla des canards qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui, s'enthousiasmant sur les couleurs de l'un ou se moquant de la fatigue d'un autre qui avait à peine réussi à attraper un morceau de pain.

L'arrivée de son chocolat la calma un instant assez long pour que je puisse prendre une gorgée de mon café avant de plonger mon regard dans le liquide noir.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait être compliqué pour moi ? Pourquoi les autres arrivaient à avoir une vie plus simple ? Comme Jasper qui était juste tombé amoureux de la sœur de son meilleur ami, et il aura suffi qu'elle débarque à New York pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble. C'était vrai qu'il avait fallu du temps pour en arriver là … Au final, chacun avait peut-être son lot de problèmes et peut-être qu'une fois toute cette histoire réglée, la chance et le bonheur me souriront enfin et je mènerais une vie plus tranquille, entourée des gens que j'aimais et sans plus leur faire de mal ou leur mentir.

Ce fut sur ces réflexions que je décidais de me lancer.

- Ma chérie, j'aimerais te parler d'une chose importante. Ton père.

Elle releva les yeux à l'entente du dernier mot et je me plongeai dans la profondeur de ses yeux chocolat. J'y cherchai la force de tout lui révéler et comment lui dire sans lui faire mal.

- Ton père … Commençai-je à raconter, c'est une histoire compliquée et je veux être sûre que tu comprennes bien que si je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, ce n'était pas pour te mentir ou parce que je ne t'aimais pas, d'accord ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et le questionnement se dessina sur son visage.

- Bien. Quand tu étais dans mon ventre, les gens ont eu du mal à comprendre.

- C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Tonton Emmett il m'a tout expliqué comment on fait les bébés ! Me coupa-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été lui raconté celui-là ? Je règlerais ça plus tard et je lui ferais bien comprendre que Renesmée n'avait que 5 ans et qu'on ne dit pas tout et n'importe quoi à un enfant de cet âge.

- Ils n'ont pas eu de mal à comprendre comme est-ce que tu es arrivée dans mon ventre mais plutôt pourquoi ça m'était arrivé alors que j'étais jeune. Tu sais, pour les gens, on rencontre un homme, on se marie après quelques années et quand on est plus vieux, on fait des bébés. Et moi … je n'ai pas suivi cet ordre alors les gens ne comprenaient pas. Et mon père, ton papi, il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ça, il m'a grondé très fort. Je ne voulais pas que d'autres personnes me grondent alors je suis partie pour ici.

- Et mon papa, il a dit quoi ?

- Justement. Je me suis dit que si ton papi me grondait comme ça, ton papa ferait pareil alors …

- Tu lui as pas dit ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Je secouai piteusement la tête. J'avais l'impression que les rôles s'étaient inversés : j'étais l'enfant qui avait fait des bêtises et c'était elle qui me grondait.

- Mais alors, mon papa il sait pas que j'existe ?

- Si. Je l'ai revu il n'y a pas longtemps et je lui ai tout dit.

- Alors moi aussi je vais le voir ? Il m'aime ? Il a dit quoi ? S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Doucement, doucement. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses d'Edward.

- Pourquoi ? Il connaît mon papa ?

- Répond à ma question s'il te plait.

- Mais moi aussi je veux savoir ! Bouda-t-elle.

- Je te dirais tout quand tu m'auras répondu.

- Bah, je sais pas trop. Je l'ai pas beaucoup vu mais il a dit que j'étais la plus belle des princesses et il est gentil. Et puis c'est un ami de tonton Emmett et Jaz alors il doit être trop bien comme eux ! Alors, je peux savoir maintenant moi aussi ?

- Ma chérie …

C'était la fin. Elle allait tout savoir, m'en vouloir et je regretterai plus encore mon mensonge.

- … Edward est ton père.

Elle me fixa quelques instants, assimilant la nouvelle tout comme moi je le faisais.

- Mais pourquoi il me l'a pas dit l'autre jour ?

- Il … il ne le savait pas encore. Je lui ai dit … hier.

- Hier ? Mais maman !

Elle pouvait paraître tellement mature des fois. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant une ado et non une enfant de 5 ans. Cependant, son jeune âge reprit le dessus et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

- Tu m'as menti, pleura-t-elle.

Je me levai vite pour la rejoindre et l'encercler de mes bras.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, je … je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes comme mon père l'a fait mais je ne me rends compte que maintenant de mes erreurs. J'avais peur et sur le coup, je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution. S'il te plait, ma chérie, ne m'en veux pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

- Mais alors … quand tu disais que mon papa il m'aimait, c'était pas vrai. Mon papa il m'aime pas !

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle alors je la serrai plus fort et l'embrassai sur le haut de la tête.

- Ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas mais qu'il ne te connaît pas. Il ne te connaissait pas. Mais tu sais, quand je lui ai tout dit, il a dit qu'il aimerait bien te connaître. Il veut faire partie de ta vie comme un vrai papa.

Ses larmes s'atténuèrent jusqu'à complètement disparaître et une petite lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Alors, vous allez vous marier et on va être une vraie famille ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

La joie avait regagné son visage mais, malheureusement, je dus la stopper dans son élan.

- Je suis ta maman et lui, c'est ton papa mais nous deux on n'est pas un couple, on … on ne s'aime pas.

J'eus du mal à prononcer les trois derniers mots. Je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Edward à proprement parlé mais je ressentais quand même un petit quelque chose pour lui. Etait-ce le béguin du lycée qui était resté ? Le fait qu'il soit le père de Renesmée ? Assurément. Et puis il avait toujours réussi à charmer toutes les filles, sans exception, et sans forcément le vouloir. Son petit sourire en coin, ses cheveux indisciplinés et d'une couleur indéfinissable, ses longs doigts qu'il passait sans cesse dans sa chevelure, la rendant encore plus ébouriffée, sans parler de son torse parfaitement musclé qu'on avait pu apercevoir pendant les matchs de basket du lycée. Edward avait tout du tombeur et il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter grand-chose pour faire flancher les plus réticentes.

- Alors non, on ne se mariera pas et on ne sera pas une famille, mais tu auras quand même un papa et une maman qui t'aiment très fort, d'accord ? Repris-je en sortant de mes pensées.

Elle ne répondit pas, se détacha de mes bras et se replongea dans son chocolat chaud. Je retournai à ma place et continuai à boire mon café tout en la fixant, attendant désespérément un quelconque geste de sa part m'indiquant qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas trop. Malheureusement, elle ne fit rien et je me fustigeai de toutes les erreurs que j'avais pu accumuler au court de ces cinq dernières années à son égard.

Quand elle eut enfin fini sa boisson, elle releva la tête et me demanda si on pouvait retourner se promener, ce que j'acceptais tout de suite.

Au bout de quelques pas dans la froide rue de la Grosse Pomme, j'entendis enfin le son tant attendu.

- Je pourrais le revoir ? Mon papa ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie, je lui demanderais demain quand est-ce qu'on pourra faire ça, d'accord ?

- Et t'es sûr qu'il m'aime mon papa ?

- Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas t'aimer ? Tu es une très jolie et très gentille petite fille en plus, tu …

Pendant la conversation, on avait continué de marcher quand elle s'était soudainement arrêtée en plein milieu de ma phrase. Elle releva sa bouille vers moi, un grand sourire y était collé.

- Et si on n'attendait pas demain ? Me demanda-t-elle.

J'étais un peu perdu et ce fut quand elle pointa son doigt vers la foule que je compris. Sa cible n'était autre qu'un Edward tout aussi anxieux et stoïque que moi.

Il me regarda intensément et j'hochai la tête pour lui signifier que Renesmée était au courant et qu'elle voulait le voir.

Nous marchâmes tous les trois à la rencontre les uns des autres et quand ce fut fait, une épaisse tension s'installa entre Edward et moi. Je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir et, apparemment, lui non plus. Mon regard passait de lui à ma fille, cherchant une quelconque solution pour nous dépêtrer de cette situation plus qu'inconfortable.

Ce fut Renesmée, assez impatiente, qui brisa le silence d'une petite voix :

- Bonjour.

Edward se baissa à sa hauteur et lui rendit son salut.

- Bonjour Renesmée.

Tous les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Quant à moi je décidai de rester un peu à l'écart, leur laissant un peu de temps tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin d'accepter leur lien de parenté et ce n'était certainement pas moi, à l'origine de ces problèmes, qui pouvait les y aider.

Renesmée tira sur ma manche, me sortant de mes pensées.

- On peut retourner au parc avec … tous les trois, s'il te plait ?

- Si Edward veut bien, oui.

Je lui posai silencieusement la question tandis que Renesmée lui demandait franchement, ayant repris son dynamisme habituel.

- Euh … oui, pourquoi pas, répondit-il. On pourrait … apprendre à se connaître comme ça.

Ce fut ainsi qu'on entama une longue et silencieuse marche en direction de Central Park. Tout le monde était perdu dans ses pensées et ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée à destination que Renesmée, encore une fois, brisa le silence en s'adressant à Edward.

- Tu viens avec moi voir les canards ? Ils sont gentils et je leur donne tout le temps du pain pour pas qu'ils deviennent tout maigre.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr, hésita-t-il.

Il me jeta un dernier regard avant que Renesmée ne lui attrape doucement la main pour l'entraîner vers le lac.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Peut-être apprenaient-ils à se connaître ? Peut-être parlaient-ils de choses plus banales ? Ou peut-être qu'ils ne se disaient rien et profitaient simplement du moment présent, tous les deux ? Mais je ne voulais pas savoir. Edward m'avait dit avoir besoin de temps pour penser à tout ça et on l'avait malheureusement coupé dans ses réflexions. Renesmée avait elle aussi besoin de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle. La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour les aider était de les laisser tranquille, surtout dans un moment pareil, et simplement être là s'ils avaient besoin de moi.

Ce week-end s'était fait fort en révélations mais il se terminait sur une merveilleuse image à mes yeux : Edward et Renesmée se tenant la main face au lac et à la végétation de Central Park.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**Dîtes-moi tout, s'il vous plait.**

**A très vite, je l'espère.**


End file.
